


Lessons of Experience

by Le_Cuddles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Comedy, Lemon, M/M, Rickorty, RickxMorty, Smut, Teaching, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles
Summary: Morty seeks Rick's instruction in the matters of sexual intimacy when he finds himself a little in over his head. Despite his better judgement, Rick agrees to a one-time lesson, which quickly turns into two, and suddenly he finds himself spiraling out of denial and into uncharted territory with a boy who believes sex equals love.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is a...complete rollercoaster, lol. XD It's meant to be comedic, but also includes a subplot of some delicious angst, of course. Hope y'all enjoy it!

The fluorescent glow of the tv enveloped them, interdimensional cable staving off their boredom. It was a comfortable silence that sat between them, the low whirring of the electrical currents cutting through the dialogue of the program. They had snacks and soda, having opted to stay in for the night. Their family had encouraged them to go with them, borderline insisted, but Rick had managed to squirm his way out of it with Morty in tow, as usual. Yes, it was a comfortable silence that is until Morty spoke, not only breaking the silence but the aire of comfortability as well. 

“Rick, c-can I ask you something,” Morty asked, his lack of confidence evident in his stuttering. Rick looked to him and furrowed his brow. The kid was giving him an interesting look that Rick was nervous to acknowledge. He looked back to the tv and calmed his internal anxiety.

“Not while you’re looking at me like that,” he deadpanned. “You wanna change the channel?” Rick was asking because the show that they were watching was a little more racy than they were used to and he figured that that was probably where Morty’s sudden intensity was being derived from.

“No…” Morty said, his voice lowering dejectedly.

“Well, I’m gonna change it anyway,” he countered listlessly. He flipped through the channels, searching for something a little more light-hearted, but he could still practically hear Morty’s brain churning.

“R-Rick, I was wondering if -” 

“No.” Rick cut him off, not giving Morty the chance to finish. He didn’t want to know what he was going to ask. No sense in taking chances. Might as well shut it down now, because no matter what Morty was about to ask him, the answer would obviously be ‘no’.

“But R-Rick, I -” Rick was starting to get annoyed. Morty was obviously not taking the hint.

“Stop, Morty. Now.” He growled.

“Rick, will you kiss me?” Morty hastily pushed out before Rick could cut him off. Rick’s eyes widened and he was suddenly filled with a hot anger, propelling him from his seat and further away from Morty.

“Oh my god, Morty!” Rick ran a hand through his hair and then glared down at Morty from across the room. “What the fuck?” Morty looked away, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Rick looked really angry and Morty was afraid he was really going to get in trouble this time. Maybe he’d even tell his mom. “That’s sick…”

“Rick, I’m sorry…” he squeaked, starting to feel like he’d made an irreversible mistake. Rick, having looked away in thought, turned his attention back to him aggressively.

“Oh, now you’re sorry?” He challenged incredulously. “Morty, no. No. NO!” He was progressively getting louder and Morty was starting to wonder why Rick was _so_ mad, but then again he’d always been quick-to-anger. Morty had felt the question was innocent enough.

“C-Can we just pretend like I didn’t ask?” He pleaded, making Rick scoff. The elder paced across the carpeted flooring before answering.

“Not now…” Rick groaned. 

“I-I-I wasn’t trying to be weird,” Morty insisted, averting eye contact. “I just… there’s a girl at school and I...well...she mentioned something about only being into guys who kiss well and I...I don’t know how.” Rick’s brow furrowed as he watched Morty stare into his lap, playing with his hands nervously. Rick almost felt bad for him. Almost. “I was just thinking that you’re good at everything and I don’t know...I just thought...I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry, Rick.” Was this kid trying to stroke his ego? He’s good at everything? Rick sighed and sat back down next to Morty. Rick was not good at consoling anyone at all, ever, but Rick felt obligated to try.

“Morty,” Rick sighed again. “Hey, everybody has to start somewhere and you’re not the exception to a sloppy first-make-out-session,” Rick placed his hand on Morty’s knee reassuringly. “So, stop being a bitch,” Rick leaned back against the couch and began flipping through the channels again. 

“I know, Rick,” Morty began. “And that’s why I was hoping it could be with you…” Rick pulled his hands down his face, groaning dramatically.

“Morty, let it go,” Rick commanded. “It - It isn’t gonna happen,” Rick looked over to him, to see Morty staring back at him, his eyes pleading, his mouth slightly parted, and a light dusting of heat spread across his cheeks evenly. “Oh fuck,” Rick rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping. “Fine, okay. But if I’m gonna teach you here, there’s gonna be a few rules,” Rick said, making Morty nod fervently.

“Okay, okay, Rick! Whatever you want!” Morty exclaimed, his enthusiasm and excitement evident on his face. Rick rolled his eyes again, annoyance building in him quickly.

“Alright, first of all: No one - and I do mean no one - can EVER, EVER know about this, Morty.”

“Okay, done.” Morty nodded.

“Okayyy,” Rick squinted his eyes suspiciously at him. “Second, no weird bullshit, okay? I don’t want you moaning my name or getting a fucking boner - that constitutes as weird bullshit.”

“Okay, Rick! I won’t, I promise,” Morty insisted. Rick rubbed his forehead, starting to feel like he couldn’t trust him. “What else?”

“You do as I say. No back-talk. No ‘oh, R-Rick that’s weird, she won’t like that,’ because she will,” Rick had mocked his voice, mimicking Morty’s stutter when he said his name. Morty nodded, and hopped up onto the couch fully, resting on his knees and facing Rick.

“Okay, let’s do it!”

“Uh-Uh,” Rick cautioned. “One last thing: This is a _one-time_ thing. There will be _no_ follow-up lessons, okay? No _oh-that-was-fun-let’s-do-it-again_ bullshit. This is not fun. It’s weird, okay?” Morty frowned at that. “Morty, why do I feel like you’re not acknowledging what I just said?” Morty shook his head.

“No, I hear you, Rick. One time. One and done. Got it.” Morty nodded. “Y-You don’t have to worry about me coming back for more, ya know? This is purely educational!” And Morty meant it. It was purely for educational purposes and Rick had always been a great teacher. Rick sighed.

“Alright,” Rick turned himself to face Morty and pulled himself up onto the couch as well, resting his weight on his knees. “Stop looking so nervous,” he said, looking away and feeling uncomfortable. Morty swallowed thickly and tried to do as Rick said. He tried to relax. “You’re making this hard, Morty,” Rick groaned, folding in slightly. “Will you just come closer?” Morty nodded and shimmied closer.

“Okay, Morty, so...so,” Rick sighed, collecting himself. “So, you wanna be gentle, ya know?” He started, placing a hand tentatively on Morty’s cheek. Morty leaned into it a little and a shudder tore through Rick’s body. “You’ll be eager and shit, but like...you don’t want her to feel that just yet. You want ‘em a little desperate, ya know?” Rick was having trouble meeting Morty’s eyes, but he could feel Morty nodding his head and took it as a confirmation to move forward. “So, then, just put your lips right in front of hers, but don’t kiss her yet. Just let your breath just graze her lips and…” Rick leaned in, his lips inches from Morty’s and he felt the kid tense and his breath hitch. Rick pressed his lips against Morty’s for a few seconds. Morty closed his eyes tightly and Rick pulled back quickly, looking away. “And there you go. Just like that.” 

Morty’s cheeks were burning red and his breath erratic. The lingering scent of strong alcohol and the sensuousness of the kiss making his head whirl. When he realized that Rick had stopped, he pouted, feeling jipped.

“R-Rick, no. That was like step zero! I need all the steps,” he insisted. While Rick was kissing him, he had felt an inexplicable twinge swirl through his stomach and he knew he shouldn’t continue this. “Please, R-Rick...I really like her,” Morty sounded so disappointed and Rick felt a hint of jealousy. He really was a softie for Morty though.

“Okay, but stop being so...so ‘Morty’,” Rick leaned in again, cupping Morty’s face with both hands. He pushed their lips together, no longer explaining. He would just have to show Morty through example. He moved his lips, expertly massaging the younger’s open, drawing a gasp from Morty. He cringed, his manhood awakening as Morty mewled into his mouth. Rick pulled back harshly and used one hand to grip Morty’s face, squishing his cheeks together. “Uh-uh, no. That’s the weird bullshit, Morty. I said none of that, remember?” Morty winced at his words and nodded, making Rick catch his breath. That reaction did things to him.

“S-Sorry, Rick,” Morty whined. The darkness was surrounding them, but light from the tv illuminated their sinful situation perfectly. Rick could see every expression, every squirm, every little gasp. He groaned and loosened his grip, pulling Morty back into the kiss by his face. This time, Morty eagerly opened his mouth to let Rick’s tongue in. He mimicked Rick’s movements, allowing his tongue to mingle and press for territory. Rick’s mouth tasted mainly like alcohol and it’s natural saliva taste mixed with it seductively. Although it wasn’t his intention, another moan slipped through his throat and out into the open as Rick’s tongue slid against the room of his mouth. Rick pulled back, his lips a little wet from their kiss.

“Okay, Morty, there you go,” he said apathetically. “Go blow ‘em away, kid,” Rick started to pull away, but Morty grabbed him by his sweater and with a confidence that seemingly came from nothing, he pulled him back into a kiss. “What are you doing, Morty?” Rick growled against his lips. Morty licked at his lips like Rick had done with him, except Rick didn’t open his mouth; he pushed him away. Morty squealed as his back connected with the cushions, pulling his legs from under him. Morty laid back against the couch, his knees bent and legs falling open slightly.

“Rick, I know I said I wouldn’t but… bu-”

“No.” Rick said sternly.

“But, Rick,” Morty pleaded, drawing his name out pathetically. Rick straightened himself out on the couch and began watching the tv again, not even looking at Morty’s provocative pose once. Morty huffed and pushed himself up. “I-I-I guess I get now why that was a rule,” Morty said slowly, seemingly distracted in thought. Rick nodded as if he had known that this would happen the whole time. Morty got up and threw himself at the older man, straddling him and looking down at Rick who was clearly upset.

“Morty, what are you doing?” At this point Rick was more annoyed than angry and it was evident in his tone. He could feel Morty’s boner pressing against his stomach and he rolled his eyes.

“I-I-I want more...please, Rick?” Morty begged.

“No,” Rick groaned, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re literally breaking all of the rules. Get off of me,” Morty whined in protest. Rick grabbed Morty’s hips, putting pressure on them as if guiding him backward and off of his legs. “Go rub one out and you’ll feel better,” Rick assured.

“Maybe you can help me?” Morty asked.

“Alright, time’s up. That was it,” Rick said plainly, pushing Morty off of him. Morty fell into the coffee table and yelped.

“Ow, Rick!” He exclaimed. Rick stood up and stepped over him, heading for the garage. Morty groaned and rubbed at himself a little, his erection becoming painful.

* * *

“Morty,” Beth called out to him. Everyone was already at the dinner table, all awaiting Morty’s arrival to begin eating. It had been a week since Rick had given the kid a lesson of experience. Since then, they had not spoken much. They’d gone on adventures, but none of them had involved much conversation and none of the talking they did included what they’d done.

“I’m coming, mom,” Rick heard Morty respond. He picked up his fork and began eating his food. His daughter protested, insisting that he wait for Morty to arrive, but he dismissed her. “Wow, that smells great, mom! What is it?” Morty asked, floating down the stairs. He looked a lot happier than normal, Rick noted.

“Steak,” She beamed, waving at him to sit at the table. Morty sat down and dug in, savoring the food his mother had prepared.

“Heard you were sucking face with that girl,” Summer asserted, making Morty choke on his food. 

“Summer!” Beth interjected.

“A girl? I didn’t know about a girl? You kissed a girl?” Jerry seemed upset that he was left out. Rick on the other hand was quiet, but no longer actively eating. He pushed his food around with his fork, a smidge of jealousy making him nauseous.

“Now, sweetie, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Beth assured, pushing her hands out in front of her, “but do you have a girlfriend?” She sounded so excited, Jerry sharing her sentiment. 

“Yeah, M-hough-rty...you got a girlfriend?” Rick piped up, watching him carefully. Morty pursed his lips, looking to Rick with bewilderment. He wasn’t entirely sure about the intended message of Rick’s tone, but it didn’t make Morty feel positively.

“Y-Yeah,” he whispered, feeling a little embarrassed. Beth and Jerry cheered excitedly, making Summer roll her eyes. Rick was quiet. He said nothing. He just continued to sit there and blend in with the background.

“Well, honey, when are we gonna meet her?” Beth asked, leaning forward and motioning to him.

“Never!” Morty shouted defensively, a thin veil of juvenile embarrassment coating his face. Beth looked taken aback, but then chuckled, seeing a little of herself in him.

“Alright, Morty,” She chuckled again, letting him off the hook. Jerry exchanged glances between them quickly and whined.

“I wanna meet her though,” Jerry protested.

“Let it go, Jerry. She’s not bring-home material,” Rick deadpanned, picking up his plate and standing from the table. Beth lifted a brow at his comments, his interjection coming off a tinge jealous.

“Wait, you got to meet her, Rick?!” Jerry exclaimed angrily. Rick hadn’t met her, but he already knew he disliked her.

“Rick!” Morty exclaimed. “Don’t say that,” He grumbled, looking back down to his plate. Rick was silent in response, disposing of the rest of his food into the trash can. Quickly, Rick disappeared into the darkness of the garage. 

Morty finished his meal and asked for permission to leave the table, his mother promptly approving it. He pressed through the kitchen and into the garage, excitement playing across his features. His heart fluttered when he saw Rick slaving away, gulping down his favorite dissociation aide: alcohol.

“Rick!” Morty interjected, beaming at the older man. “I wanted to say thank you for all of your help the other night.” Rick felt himself cringe, his back luckily turned toward his grandson. “You were right,” Morty continued when he was met with silence. “She really liked it,” he grinned, rubbing at his neck lightly.

“No shit,” Rick scoffed disinterestedly. Rick’s curt tone no longer had the same effect it used to on Morty. In fact, the kid easily breezed through it, the pang of disrespect no longer brooding in his belly. “Why are you still here?” Rick questioned, knowing Morty was here for more reasons than to show his gratefulness.

“Well, things are moving pretty fast with her and to be honest, I’m a little nervous about it,” Morty confessed, looking to the ground, feeling suddenly exposed.

“Morty,” Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I swear if you're here for something other than to brag, I’m gonna lose it,” Rick warned, not even turning to look at him. Morty cleared his throat nervously and before he could say anything, Rick spoke up, “Get out.” Rick prayed that Morty would actually listen this time.

“Will you make love to me?” Morty asked, sheepishly.

“Jesus, Morty!” Rick shouted, startled, falling out of his chair. Rick genuinely felt as if something strong and forceful had knocked him out of his chair. Perhaps, it was Morty’s egregious level of insanity. “What the fuck?”

“W-W-Well, I was just thinking - wondering - I just thought, ya know?” Morty stammered, backing up.

“No, Morty, I don’t know!” Rick shouted. “You wanna clarify what you mean, Morty?” Rick coaxed, stalking towards him.

“R-R-Rick, you’re scaring me,” Morty squeaked.

“Uh-Uh, don’t deflect.” Rick growled. “Clarify.” He demanded.

“I-I-I just thought - thought because...you know...the kissing thing worked that maybe the...the sex would work too…” Morty reasoned, averting his eyes, feeling intimidated.

“Morty, get the fuck out,” Rick pointed to the door and turned back to his desk. Morty quickly did as he was told and rushed upstairs to his room. Rick sat down at his desk, suddenly uninterested in working. He ran a hand down his face, groaning exasperatedly. “What the hell…?”

* * *

Rick tried to push the thoughts of today’s events with Morty out of his head. How could Morty be so bold? Coming up to him and asking him to “ _make love”_ to him. _Love?_ Rick groaned aloud, flipping through the channels to find something a little more compelling to watch. He heard a light pitter patter of feet trekking down the stairs and he held his breath as it grew nearer.

“R-Rick?” He heard a tentative whisper come from behind him.

“What?”

“I was wondering if you want to watch a movie together? Ball Fondlers 3: Explosive Load.” Morty ventured, making Rick cringe internally.

“No,” Rick’s words sounded right to his brain, but they felt wrong to a more primal part of him. Was he actually starting to consider this? “Ugh, okay, fine,” he groaned. Morty quickly shuffled around the couch in response, flopping down onto the other side of the couch.

“Hmm, okay!” Morty hummed, pleased. Rick looked him over. Morty wasn’t wearing his normal attire. He was wearing something more suitable for sleep.

“Pajamas?” Rick asked. “That’s a first.” Morty nodded in response, curling up and bringing his knees to his chest.

“Yeah, I wanted to be comfy,” Morty explained, retrieving the remote and turning on the movie. Rick was watching him, the tv illuminating the shimmer of his lips and he looked so _god damned comfy_. “Hey, I-I-I did want to talk about earlier,” Morty stumbled nervously.

“Morty…”

“I just wanted to say that - I wanted to say that I’m sorry, Rick,” Morty whispered nervously. “I know I shouldn’t have said anything and I know it was inappropriate,” he mumbled.

“Yes…” Rick responded.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Morty repeated. “I won’t do it aga-”

“No, I mean: yes, I’ll teach you,” Rick clarified. Morty looked up at him, a mixture of surprise and excitement taking hold of him.

“Oh, o-okay! Yeah, you will?” A small smile pulled at Morty’s lips and Rick sighed again, suddenly turning to face him.

“Lay down,” he instructed, moving to hover over Morty’s lithe body. Morty did as he was told and got comfortable on his back.

“Should I take off my pants?” Morty asked innocently, making Rick feel instantly guilty. He shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

“No...not yet,” Morty was looking up at him, waiting for Rick to move, but his grandpa was fighting with himself, unsure of what to do. “Y-You know this is gonna be different than having sex with a girl, right?” Rick looked back to him and Morty nodded. “Just to confirm: you understand that _I_ will be fucking _you_ , right?”

“No, you’ll be making love to me,” Morty corrected, making Rick scoff.

“No, I’ll definitely be fucking you,” Although Rick laughed, he felt a twinge of concern for the fallout of this starting to bubble to the surface. Morty frowned at his comment, further cementing Rick’s uncertainty. “Anyway, like…” Rick hesitated. “I’m gonna be putting my dick in you…” Rick winced, suddenly feeling way too loud. 

“Yeah, R-Rick, I get it,” Morty assured, nodding.

“Y-Y-You know what,” Rick leaned back onto his heels and Morty propped himself up on his elbows. “L-Let’s explore this for a second here,” Rick waggled his finger. “You know, now that I’m really thinking about this, Morty,” the younger’s eyes widened with concern. There wasn’t supposed to be a whole lot of thinking done here. “I’m starting to really, _really_ wonder how this would be applicable for you.”

“It would be, Rick…” Morty trailed off and Rick rubbed at his chin, looking pensive.

“Oh, is that right, Morty?” Rick asked, watching as Morty nodded quickly. “Hmm, how so?” Rick challenged, now making direct eye contact with the boy. Morty squirmed.

“W-W-Well...awh geez, Rick...a-a-are you really gonna make me say it?”

“You’re stalling,” Rick was calling him out, a cocky smirk pulling at his lips.

“I think if I know how it feels inside, then I’ll be able to do it myself, ya know? Aim right...” Morty’s face was flushed a deep red and Rick’s pupils widened, his manhood engorging in response.

“Hm, good enough for me,” Rick nodded, his voice deepening with lust. He pulled his lab coat off and his shirt quickly followed. Morty’s lips parted as his eyes roamed over his grandpa’s chest and down his stomach. He was lean, fit from the constant activity of his adventures. Morty’s eyes ran down his stomach, to the happy trail, to the dips in his hips leading to his excitement that was wrapped up in an unapproved confinement. Rick smirked down at him, his confidence growing as he drank in Morty’s enthralled expressions. “Yeah? You like what you see? Hm?” His mouth latched onto Morty’s Adam’s apple, where he sucked gently, gripping his hips, and breathing in his scent. He trailed his mouth to the side of his neck, using his tongue to massage the skin. Morty released a guttural moan and Rick glared at him. “Be quiet,” Rick commanded, his expression serious.

“S-S-Sorry, Rick, it just feels really good,” he moaned and Rick squeezed his hips tighter and painfully. “Ow, R-Rick, nngh, okay,” he breathed. Rick ground his hips into Morty’s and he watched him stifle a moan below him. 

“God, you’re already hard as fuck,” Rick said, palming at Morty’s erection between them. “God, I wanna watch you burst,” Morty mewled at his words, a swift feeling of desire striking through his gut. Rick was starting to get a little carried away. He rubbed at Morty vivaciously and bit down on his collar bone, drawing a gasp from the boy, Rick’s cock responding favorably. “I hope you’re ready ‘cause I ain’t got much more patience in me,” Rick groaned. “Take these clothes off, fuck, I wanna see you,” Rick leaned back, giving room for Morty to take off his clothes. Morty hastily pulled his shirt off and whimpered when the cool air cascaded over his bare skin. He dropped back onto the couch and Rick swooped down to nibble on the other side of his chin. “You ever had your dick sucked?” Rick asked, already knowing the answer. 

Morty rolled his hips in response, careful not to make any sounds. Rick began placing butterfly kisses down his neck. He moved to his shoulder, nipping harshly and then running over the abused skin with his tongue. Morty gasped, his manhood bouncing and rubbing against the soft fabric, making him inhale sharply. Rick continued kissing down his body, taking his nipple into his mouth, quickly grazing it with his tongue and continuing his way down. Rick licked a wet line down his taut stomach and Morty squirmed. He looked up to him admiring his face. Morty’s eyebrows were pulled together, his face flushed a deep red, and his eyes half-lidded. Rick nipped at his lower stomach and that was the final straw.

“Nnnggh, oh god,” Morty’s eyes rolled back into his head and his hips lifted off the cushions. “I’m so sorry, Rick,” Morty moaned as his balls pulled up and shot his hot load into his pants, his cum sticking his underwear to his skin. Rick kissed the wet spot forming on his pants and flipped him over, making him yelp.

“Don’t be,” he soothed. “You’ve been such a good boy for grandpa. Gonna - gonna make you cum twice, baby,” he hummed, waiting for explicit permission from Morty before he moved forward. Morty was still panting, catching his breath and refocusing his eyes.

“Ohh, Rick, that’s embarrassing…” Morty whined.

“What is?” Rick asked, a feeling of unwarranted defensiveness coming across him.

“I-I-I…”

“What, Morty? Spill it.” Rick growled, raising his guard.

“I came before anything even really happened,” Morty whispered, feeling humiliated.

“Oh…” Rick was quiet for a second, making Morty feel nervous. “No worries. This time,” Rick leaned in from behind him to whisper in his ear, “you’re gonna cum as I fuck you mercilessly into this shitty couch,” he growled lustfully, making Morty whine in excitement.

“Yeah, you’re still gonna make love to me?” Morty asked, sounding of naivety and hopefulness. Rick cringed. He needed to correct Morty.

“Morty, cut that shit out,” Rick’s face was stern and his tone cold. He flipped Morty back onto his back to look into his eyes. “I’m _not_ making love to you,” he growled, obviously trying to make a point. Morty frowned and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck pulling him in to kiss him. Rick put his hand on Morty’s chest and pressed him into the couch and then grabbed hold of Morty’s cheeks angrily. “No.” Morty looked up to him, sadness and confusion adorning his features.

“W-W-Why not?” He asked, his words sounding garbled through Rick’s hold. Rick rolled his eyes and exhaled exasperatedly.

“Because I don’t - I don’t love you, Morty,” Rick looked away and released Morty’s face from his grasp. Morty looked shocked, obvious hurt covering his face like a veil.

“You don’t...you don’t l-love m-m-me, Rick?” Morty choked on a sob and Rick exhaled. And this is why he didn’t want to do this. Nonetheless, he figured he’d better rip the bandaid off now.

“No, now c’mon...let me fuck you,” Rick suggested, “I’ll make you feel better, I promise,” Rick stuck two fingers into Morty’s mouth and tried to ignore the tears threatening to spill onto the boy’s cheeks. “Suck, baby, c’mon,” he instructed and Morty did as he was told, sucking gently on his fingers. His hair was matted to his forehead and a string of saliva dripped from his lips when Rick pulled his fingers out. “How do you want to be fucked?” Rick asked, saliva dripping down his forearms from his fingers.

“I don’t know,” Morty grumbled. “I guess however you want since I’m just a warm body to you…” Rick groaned, his shoulders falling in defeat.

“Morty, you really want me - your grandpa, no less - to sit here and tell you that I love you and fuck you tender and passionate?” He asked, sounding like he couldn’t believe it himself. Much to his surprise, however, Morty nodded, just making Rick groan exasperatedly. “Alright, have it your way,” Rick caved. The intimacy of his actions were going to make him feel more guilty and he knew it. He lowered himself, catching the boy’s lips in his and swiftly pushing his tongue into his mouth. Morty mewled into his mouth, the passion with which Rick kissed him made his head tilt back into the cushions. Without warning, Rick pushed a single, wet digit into Morty’s hole, making him squirm and fight against the older man. “Whoa, whoa, Morty, relax,” Rick soothed, kissing against his cheek, his hot breath caressing his ear lobe.

“It feels really weird, R-Rick, ahh…” Morty gasped, his panic coming to a simmer as Rick reassured him.

“It’s o-okay, Morty,” Rick rubbed at Morty’s stomach gently. “Just breathe and relax.” Morty whined in response, finding it incredibly difficult to relax. “It’s gonna hurt if you don’t relax, Morty,” Rick warned and felt his muscles begin to relax around his finger. “Good.” He praised. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good.” He stuck a second finger in and Morty gasped. “Did you bring lube?” Morty shook his head, his attention still wrapped around the discomfort. “Of course not...I’ll be right back,” he grumbled and stood up. Quickly, he returned with a small bottle.

Rick removed his belt and discarded his khakis to the side. He drank in the sight of his Morty. He was still sprawled out, just waiting for Rick’s cock. His manhood was dripping, stiff, and red. He looked beautiful. Morty’s eyes were still distant as if he could still feel Rick pressed against him, stimulating him, and making him desperate. Rick smirked to himself and coated his hands in the water-based lubricant. He crawled back between his legs and gave Morty’s manhood a few agonizingly slow tugs, making him squirm beneath him. 

“R-R-Rick, please,” Morty begged, his impatience building in tandem with his desperation for a release. Rick laughed and coated his dick with the lubricant.

“I really should be prepping you more,” Rick reasoned. “Hold on, baby,” Rick bent over to grab the lubricant, but Morty grabbed his wrist, making Rick look back to him.

“No, I want you inside of me _now_ ,” Morty’s cock-pleading eyes were more than convincing enough for Rick.

“Your wish is my command,” Rick’s voice was raspy with lust, he had waited long enough himself. “Okay, remember, relax,” He reminded him, followed by one more cautionary statement. “Morty, I am significantly bigger than my fingers, so just relax and you’ll adjust, understand?” Rick was waiting for Morty to acknowledge him, but the kid looked lost in the anticipation. “Hey, Morty, do you understand?”

“Yeah, Rick, Y-Yeah…” Morty responded, his wonton voice riling Rick up. He placed his cock at the entrance of Morty’s puckered hole and pressed in making Morty screech. Rick gasped and put his hand over Morty’s mouth. “Ow, ow, ow,” Morty whimpered loudly grabbing at the couch. 

“Fuck, Morty, relax,” Rick growled, Morty’s ass clenching around him painfully. “God damn it, relax…” Morty was clearly struggling, his eyes squeezed shut tight, still making pitiful sounds that were muffled by Rick’s hand. After a few moments, Morty started to adjust to the head of Rick’s large member and subsequently relaxed around him. “There you go,” he groaned, pushing in a few more inches, making Morty tense again. “Jesus Christ, are you even listening to me? Relax, fuck,” Rick said angrily. Morty relaxed again and Rick pushed himself all the way into the hilt. “Oh, fuck...alright, adjust to that,” he insisted, groaning. After what seemed like forever, Rick spoke up again. “Okay, baby, I’m gonna start moving,” he warned. Rick pumped in and out of him, the stretching loosening the muscles and providing a delicious tightness around him.

“Ahh, nggh, ow,” Morty was struggling to form coherent sentences, instead strings of individual words pouring from his lips. Rick angled his hips and brushed his prostate, making Morty’s eyes snap open and he released a long guttural moan. “Oh, there, Rick,” he confirmed, making Rick chuckle cockily.

“Mhm, I told you,” Rick kept pushing in and out, rhythmically rubbing against his sweet spot, pulling wanton moan after moan from Morty. Unbeknownst to Morty, each confirmatory gasp stroked Rick’s ego and brought him closer to his own release. 

“Oh, Rick, oh my god...god,” Morty breathed. Rick smiled down at him, continuing his movements. Morty was coming undone, barely coherent, his brain floating in pure ecstasy.

“Yeah, is this how you wanted it?” Rick asked, already knowing the answer. “You learning anything, baby?” Rick picked up the pace and Morty tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling at it and dragging his hands down his face. “Uh-uh, move your hands. I wanna see your face,” Rick instructed, pushing away his hands.

“R-Rick?” Jerry? _Jerry_? Oh, fuck. Jerry stood in the arch way connecting the living room and the kitchen. “What are you doing?” He asked, yawning and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Rick covered Morty’s mouth for the umpteenth time that night, silencing him as he panicked underneath him. 

“Nothing, Jerry,” Rick growled. “Go away!” Rick prayed that Jerry would leave it at that and go back to bed. But of course, he wouldn’t. Of course not. He’s fucking Jerry. The village idiot.

“Huh, you sound defensive,” Jerry acknowledged. “What was that?” He asked, hearing Morty making a strangled cry of utter terror.

“Don’t fucking worry about it, _Jerry_ ,” He spat, “get the _fuck out_ ,” Rick was losing his patience with his son-in-law. “I’m not fucking asking, Jerry.”

“What are you hiding? I’m coming over there.” Jerry said, taking a few steps forward.

“No, fuck, Jerry...I-I-I, um, I’m jerking it…”

“Ew, w.t.f, Rick? On my couch? I sit there!”

“Ooh, yeah, Jerry. Pulling it _real_ hard over here. So close to cumming. You wanna watch?”

“Oh dear god, I hate you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick’s blasé dismissal frustrated Jerry even more. He started to turn around and leave the room until he heard a small voice speak up and address Rick, making both his and Rick’s stomach drop.

“R-Rick?” Jerry asked, his voice sounding horrified. Rick looked down to Morty, his eyes widening in an equally powerful horror.

“Y-Y-Yeah?” Rick stuttered, for the first time in a long time feeling completely at a loss. His stomach churned, making him feel nauseous, still buried deep in the other man’s son.

“You’re not masturbating...are you?” Jerry’s voice shook with a dreadful realization. 

“What are you talking about?” Rick steadied his voice, trying to sound confident. Jerry was quiet for a moment and then gathered the courage to walk over. “Stop, Jerry...you don’t wanna know...trust me,” Rick warned, but Jerry didn’t heed his words. Morty’s chest started heaving again as his father’s footsteps drew nearer. Jerry rounded the corner of the couch and his eyes widened as he was stunned into silence. His son’s head was tilted back, looking up at him. Morty’s pupils were blown out, his skin sweaty, and dick straining with a purple-ish hue. He could see Rick’s cock buried in his ass between their bodies. 

“Oh my god, are you raping my son?”

“What? What the fuck, Jerry?! No!” Rick shouted.

“Yeah, dad, what the fuck?” Morty joined in, his voice warbling from the delicious feeling of being stretched despite the embarrassing position he was in. 

“You, shut up,” Jerry growled, pointing at Morty. Jerry was mad, very mad. Angrier than Morty had ever seen him and this made him listen. “I-I-I can’t fucking believe this! Will you pull out of my son, please? I shouldn’t have to ask you!” Rick cringed. He really didn’t want to but, obviously, Jerry’s presence would make it difficult to continue fucking Morty into oblivion. Or _would_ it? 

“No,” Rick deadpanned, making Jerry screech. “I’m close, go sit over there. You don’t have to watch, but I don’t want you leaving my sight. I can’t take any chances with you,” He growled. Morty was looking between them, wanting to stay out of it.

“What?! Absolutely not!” Jerry shook his head fervently, his blood boiling.

“Yes, Jerry. For the second time tonight, I’m reminding you that I’m not fucking asking. Sit down,” When Jerry refused to do as he was told, Rick pulled a ray gun from under the couch and pointed it at him. Very calmly and quietly he spoke, “I swear to god, I’ll kill you where you stand and then clone you so no one will know the difference.” Jerry stumbled, his back connecting with the wall and sliding down.

“Awh geez, dad, just listen to him!” Morty pleaded. “I’m so hard, Rick, it hurts,” he whispered up to him.

“I know, baby, I’m gonna take care of you,” he soothed, tugging at Morty’s manhood, making him gasp and whither. 

“Oh, god, I’m gonna be sick,” Jerry groaned, holding his stomach.

“Oh my god, Jerry. Shut - Shut the fuck up. You won’t remember any of this anyway.” Jerry gawked at him.

“The hell I won’t! I’m gonna tell Beth _everything_!”

“Sure, you will,” Rick rolled his eyes and then pulled out of Morty completely and pressed back in, a heavy moan escaping from the younger’s lips.

“Oh god, Morty, I’m gonna throw up,” Jerry said, standing up and keeling over. Rick flipped Morty over on all fours and wrapped his arm under Morty’s hips to keep him up. His other hand’s slender fingers gripping Morty’s chin and tilting his head up. Although it wasn’t necessarily Rick’s intention, Jerry was getting a perfect view of Morty’s face. “Please stop making those sounds, I’m begging you…” Jerry implored. Morty would have if he could, but the sounds he was making were, at this point, completely involuntary.

“S-S-Sorry, dad!” Just then, Morty released a high-pitched, whorish moan and his eyes crossed as Rick hit his prostate dead on. 

“Nope,” Jerry said, running into the other room.

“God _fucking_ damn it!” Rick growled. “Don’t touch yourself,” he warned Morty, pulling out of him and chasing after his father. “Jerry, come back! I’m sure you don’t want to remember this anyway!” Morty collapsed onto his stomach, absent-mindedly grinding his hips against the cushions. If Rick didn’t come back soon, Morty was going to finish himself off and take the punishment that came along with it.

After a few agonizing moments without Rick's return, Morty reached between his legs and tugged at himself fervently, on a mission to release the built up tension in the pit of his belly. He knew once Rick got back and found him, he'd be in a world of trouble, but his aching manhood insisted he relieve himself, and who better to listen to? Probably Rick. Morty pulled and bucked his hips until his seed was spilling onto the fabric of the cushions, staining it with his cum. Rick was going to be pissed...

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“God damn it, Morty,” Rick groaned, tilting his head back in exasperation. “And all over the couch too?” Despite his crippling exhaustion, Morty cranked his eyes open to look up at him. “Get up,” Rick waved his hands, motioning for him to move away from the couch.

“R-Rick,” Morty groaned, “Please, I’m too tired,” he explained, hoping Rick would let him continue to sleep. Rick rolled his eyes.

“You’re literally sleeping in a pool of your own cum, idiot. Now, get up,” he commanded and despite the protest of his aching muscles, Morty pushed himself up and off the couch. He stood to his feet, and a horrible, striking pain crawled up his spine to his brain. His knees buckled and Rick tried to catch him, instead both of them toppling to the ground. “I think I actually hate you,” Rick pushed out as he gasped for air, the wind having been knocked from his lungs. 

“S-Sorry, Rick,” He groaned. “Everything hurts,” he whined, rubbing at his lower back as he sat up.

“No shit,” Rick rubbed at his temples and calmed himself. “Didn’t I tell you not to touch yourself?” He asked, suddenly remembering that Morty had disobeyed him.

“Oh, Rick, I’m really sorry,” Morty was trying to convince Rick that he was sincere. The old adage: “It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than to beg for permission” may not have been entirely applicable to this situation and especially not with Rick. 

“Oh yeah?” Rick challenged, leaning closer to him. Morty hiccupped, feeling a little intimidated. “Oh, whatever! You really gonna play that oh-I’m-just-a-scared-little-puppy bullshit,” Rick rolled his eyes and leaned back. “I’m already fucking you, you don’t have to do those fuck-me-please looks anymore,” Morty smirked, Rick always had a way of seeing right through him. “Ugh, go away,” Rick exaggerated his eye roll, groaning and standing up. Morty pulled back on his clothes, grimacing at the cooled substance coating the inside of his pants. He turned and walked to the stairs, hearing Rick’s final words and smirking with a sense of victory: “Why do I feel like I’m always cleaning up after you, Morty?”

Rick flopped down the couch. Despite the interruption, Rick was still reeling from the feeling of being inside Morty. His scent still seared into his brain. The feel of his skin etched into his memory. He rubbed his forehead. What had he gotten himself into? Rick reasoned that if he just relieved himself, the unsettling feeling in his gut would subside. He exhaled slowly and reached between his legs, his other hand retrieving the lubricant from the coffee table. 

With the commotion, his erection had waned, but his desire hadn’t. He poured some of the liquid in his hand and grabbed a hold of his ever-growing manhood. He leaned back against the couch and inhaled deeply, stroking his length in slow, experienced tugs. He relaxed his shoulders, the pleasure melting away his stress. A small moan fell from his lips, the kind of sound he would only make in private. 

He tried to conjure up a fantasy he was comfortable with. One that he was used to. Something excluding his grandson’s pretty face beneath him, flushed with his expression distant. The way Morty said his name, tentative and slippery. The sounds he made and the way he tensed when Rick pushed against his prostate. The way his cock bobbed as he fucked into him intensely and the way he submissively followed every command. 

_No, no, no, no…_

Rick groaned and pushed the thoughts from his head, reminding himself that making love to - uhh, fucking - Morty was not something he desired. It was something he was generous enough to help him with. Rick let go of himself, throwing his head back against the couch. The mood was ruined.

“Alright,” he groaned, standing up. If he was gonna get off, it wasn’t going to be to _Morty_. He would just have to get over it and put a stop to this nonsense. He stood in silence for a moment and sided with his melatonin. He walked up the stairs pausing in front of Morty’s bedroom, looking at the door, and then continuing into his room. He laid down onto his cot and stared up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and exhaled harshly, “Damn, I fucked up.”

  
  


* * *

The next morning, Rick awoke, rubbing at his eyes with only 5 hours of sleep under his belt. He trudged down the stairs, his exhaustion having formed under his eyes. He entered the dining room to see everyone, except for Summer, around the table staring at him. He looked around at each one of them and then sat down at the table, an awkward silence enveloping them. He apprehensively picked up his fork and poked at the eggs, breaking the eye contact. He could feel their eyes on him and after a few seconds, he dropped his fork on his plate.

“Alright, what is it?” He asked, giving in.

“So, Jerry and I discovered something this morning…” Beth started, pausing and taking a minute to build her confidence.

“And? What did you find?” Rick asked. He looked to Jerry who looked angry with him. Had the memory neutralizer not worked? Rick looked to Morty who was staring down at his plate. Rick felt a sense of panic wash over him and he braced himself for the worst.

“Why would you do that, Rick? Fucking disgusting,” Jerry piped up - almost a little too excited to speak - shaking his head disapprovingly. Rick tried to pass his shock off as confusion, looking to Morty again. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rick lied, glaring at Morty. Morty quickly broke the eye contact, looking away, ashamed. Rick turned back to his daughter, feigning innocence.

“Stop, dad…” Beth inhaled deeply. “We know that you’ve been…” She paused and Rick felt himself lean forward a little in anticipation, “I don’t think I can do this,” Beth choked on a sob and Jerry eagerly finished her sentence as she left the room.

“We _know_ that you’ve been masturbating in our living room, Rick! You should be ashamed of yourself. Truly the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard of in my life!” Jerry claimed. “We saw the cum stain. Fucking gross,” he spat, making Rick’s jaw drop and tilted his head as he looked to Morty in disbelief. “You need help, Rick! If you want to live in this house, you’re going to have to see a therapist. Honestly, if I had it my way, I’d kick you out right now, but it looks like no matter what you do, Beth still wants your _sick ass_ around,” Oh, if only Jerry remembered. 

“Oh, is that right?” Rick asked, licking his teeth and glaring at Morty. “ _I’m_ the one who was masturbating in the living room, huh?” Although it seemed like Rick was responding to Jerry, his eyes were glued to the real culprit who had no self-control. “Would you say that that was right, _Morty_ ? Yeah, _I’m_ the one that was humping the couch and decided to just cum all over it? You sure?” Jerry looked between the two of them, his eyes squinting like he was trying to see something that wasn’t there. Morty’s head still hung low.

“That was...oddly specific in detail…” Jerry’s voice faltered and he wondered if there was something he was missing. He looked between the two of them again. Rick was obviously very upset and Morty looked ashamed. “Hey, Rick, you need to stop blaming my son for your short-comings!” Jerry insisted. Rick rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, the chair scraping harshly against the floor. He stormed off towards the garage: a place with some sanctity. “A therapist, Rick!” Morty stood up and chased after him.

“Wait, Rick! Come back!” Rick shut the door in his face, Morty subsequently running into the door and falling back.

“Fuck off, Morty!” Rick ground out. Morty heard glass shatter against the concrete followed by a slew of obviously stress-induced curses. Morty jiggled at the door knob, trying to push his way in. Suddenly, the door opened and Rick grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him in. He slammed the door behind him, pinning Morty against it. “You know how much shit you just got me in, Morty? Fuck.” He groaned and turned away, running a hand through his hair. He felt genuinely concerned and Rick was used to both literally and figuratively dodging bullets. Once again, Morty had screwed him.

There was a long silence and Morty shifted uncomfortably, playing with his hands and looking to the ground. The longer Rick was silent the more nervous he felt. Rick was _never_ quiet. He was taking his time to think and that was disconcerting. 

“I want you to make it up to me…” Rick said, part of him hoping Morty would refuse and the other part of him desperately hoping he would agree. He still hadn’t relieved himself from the night before and he reasoned with himself that it was purely a primal desire. He heard Morty shuffled in place behind him.

“Okay, Rick, that’s fair,” he said, his voice sounding a little apprehensive. What would Rick ask of him? But that’s just it: Rick was silent. He didn’t ask anything of him. Was he supposed to suggest something? “How - W-What do you want, Rick?” He asked. Rick retreated back to his desk, sitting down and turning to him.

“I don’t know...what do you wanna do?” Rick was studying him, waiting for an answer. Clearly, he had something in mind. Morty squirmed and blushed, feeling vulnerable.

“I-I-I guess I could…”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was thinking, maybe - I thought you might like - well, may want...y-ya know?” Morty stammered suggestively, looking to the ground.

“Why do you feel like I can just read your mind?” Rick scoffed.

“Sh-Shut up, Rick!” Morty felt incredibly embarrassed. Why couldn’t Rick just tell him what he wanted?

“C’mon, say it,” Rick’s voice deepened and his pupils dilated with excitement, biting his lip. “I wanna hear you say it,” he coaxed, breathing heavily. Morty shook his head quickly, squeezing his eyes shut to break the eye contact. “Why not? Are you scared?”

“Yeah…” Morty breathed.

“Don’t be. I’ll be gentle.” He assured and waved to Morty to come closer. “Come here,” he cooed, “under the table. You have a lot of making up to do.” His voice was sultry, coated in a thick layer of desire. 

“Y-You’ll be gentle?” He asked, looking for more reassurance. Rick nodded, his eyes following him heavily as he moved closer, bending down onto his knees. He looked at Rick’s already pert manhood and back up to his face. “D-Do I have to be under the table?” He asked, squeezing under it uncomfortably.

“Mhm,” Rick nodded. “This is probably gonna be awhile unless you’re like...an expert or something...are you?” Rick watched him, hoping he would say ‘no’. Rick truly wanted him all to himself and he tried to shake the feeling. 

“N-No, uh, this would be - be my first time,” he blushed, looking away. Morty was hunched over to fit under the desk, his breathing erratic with anxiety. Rick was staring at him, lust flooding his veins. The nervous, innocent look in Morty’s eyes making him feel like he could cum right there. “Rick?” Morty asked, confused by his look.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked. Rick opted not to respond. He didn’t want to speak anything into existence.

“Here, It’s time we put your lessons to the test, so I’m gonna let you figure this one out,” he said, scooting closer. “You’re on your own with this one.”

“But Rick…” he blushed deeply again.

“Nu-uh, this is part of your punishment.” Morty whined in protest.

“But I-I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said, his voice low.

“Well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before you went around lying and getting my ass in trouble,” he growled, remembering his anger. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Rick…” Morty’s brows pulled together. “J-Just don’t judge me,” he begged, making Rick’s breath hitch in his throat and he nodded. Morty fumbled with his zipper and tried to angle his hands right to pull Rick’s cock and balls from his pants. He’d only ever done it from his point of view and he was clearly struggling.

“You good? Want some help?” Rick stifled a laugh.

“No, shut up, Rick! I got it!” He barked back, jerking his hand out harshly in front of him: a physical indication that he wanted Rick to stop talking. Rick smirked.

“Okay, okay.” He laughed, making Morty roll his eyes. Morty pulled him out and eyed the already full member before him. He swallowed thickly. Rick huffed amusedly. “Say ‘ah’,” he whispered down to him. Morty looked up to him and pulled together all of the confidence he could muster. He licked a wet line along the underside of his cock tentatively as he’d seen done in porn, appreciating the pleased response he got from the older man. He licked at the tip, looking up to Rick who was messing with something on the desk. Morty frowned. Okay, so that wasn’t very effective.

Morty swallowed hard. This was it. The part he was dreading. He was stuck under this desk - god only knows why - licking at this massive dick with absolutely zero experience and no guidance whatsoever. Great. This was going well. Morty wrapped his thin fingers around the base of his cock, pulling it downward to his lips. He heard Rick hiss and his cock twitch as his warm breath cascaded across the sensitive flesh. Morty looked back down to the member. He felt...powerful? 

Morty pushed his head down, wrapping his lips around the tip tightly, flicking his tongue over the slit. A small dribble of precum rolled over his taste buds and he hummed around Rick, pulling a raspy gasp from him. Was that due to the flick of his tongue or the humming sound he made? Morty couldn’t be sure, but he now knew the exact sound he was chasing after. Feeling a sense of bravery wash over him, he pushed his head down on Rick’s cock with gusto, choking around it.

“Oh, fuck...yes, that…” Rick moaned above him. As hot as it sounded though, Morty was not paying attention to Rick. His eyes were watering and he pulled completely off of his cock, gasping for air shakily. “Idiot,” Rick let out a hearty laugh, making Morty frown and slap his thigh. “Ow,” he laughed harder.

“Shut up, Rick! God! This is all your fault!”

“Alright, baby, I’ll take the blame,” he smiled and tangled his hand in Morty’s locks at the back of his head. He gently pushed his head back down and Morty let him guide him. Rick let go of his hair and Morty wrapped his mouth back around his massive length. Rick rubbed at Morty’s temple with his thumb and hummed, “Good.” Morty breathed through his nose, sliding his head up and down slowly, still a little shaky. “There you go, haha, work your way up to it,” Rick turned back to his work, busying himself on top of the desk. He wanted this to last a little while. Morty pulled off of him sloppily, slurping at the lingering saliva dripping down his chin and met his eyes, grinning.

“I like this, Rick!” He beamed.

“Good. Get back on it,” he commanded, scooting the chair a little closer. Morty went back to sucking and slurping his length with determination. “More, Morty,” he groaned and Morty obliged, taking in as much as he could, suppressing a gag. His brows pulled together and his eyes squeezed shut as he did his best to deny his urge to pull back. 

“Dad?” Rick heard Beth sigh and he quickly looked down to Morty, placing a finger over his lips.

“Don’t move,” he whispered down to Morty. “Now’s not a good time, sweetie,” he called out to his daughter.

“I-I know, dad...you must be so angry with me,” She sounded upset with herself. “I know you’re not like a sexual deviant or anything,” She said. Morty mewled around Rick’s cock ironically.

“I’m not angry with...” his voice warbled as Morty shifted around him nervously and Rick cleared his throat. “I’m not angry with you, sweetie. I’m just real busy,” he assured her. 

“Okay...good.” She said but he noted that she didn’t sound convinced. There was a long pause. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, hun. Let’s talk about it later - oh, good, you’re just coming in…” If you had told Rick a year ago that he would have been grateful for the fact that blew a hole through his former desk with a failed experiment it probably would have ended in a fight. In this moment, however, he was not only grateful for that failure but also for the fact that his new desk had blinders along the bottom. 

As she started to open the door, Rick pushed himself closer to the desk to shroud Morty. The lurch forward shoved Rick’s dick all the way down his throat, Morty’s nose buried in his pubes. Morty tried to pull his head back, but banged it against the top of the desk. He tried to pull back, but was trapped by the wood behind. Morty gagged and choked around him, making Rick’s eyes roll back and a strong sense of guilt wash over him. He tried to will his erection down, but the constant stimulation of Morty’s tight throat muscles wouldn’t let him. 

He placed his forearm on his thigh to try and hide Morty’s face. He looked down to the desk, pressing a curved finger against his mouth to silence himself, hunching over. Beth fully opened the door and pressed into the garage. He didn’t look at her. He heard her sigh and he tried to feign a pensive look.

“I just think that we should talk this out,” she said, looking to the shelving along the wall. “Oh, what is this? Did you keep this?” She asked, heartwarmingly. He felt Morty’s throat muscles still convulsing around him and he used his hand to stroke his cheek, wiping away some of the tears that coated them.

“Just relax,” he soothed, whispering down to him. Morty tried to do as he was told, but the panic of the situation, being _so_ close to getting caught, and the massive girth of the dick that he was deep throating was making it pretty difficult. Morty squirmed again, his throat twisting a little around his length, drawing a choked moan from Rick. Rick coughed loudly to try to disguise it, his cock going a little deeper with the force of the cough even though he tried to still his hips.

“Dad, listen...I do think you still need to go to that therapist and if you want to...to continue living here, you will,” She paused pensively. Rick was looking down to the table, avoiding looking at her. 

“Beth, I will go. Promise. I’m just not ready to talk about this right now, sweetie,” his voice shook. Spurts of saliva were coming from deep in Morty’s throat, splashing against his pulsing, aching manhood. Morty had relaxed best he could, adjusting due to the prolonged exposure. His jaw was slacked and painful, his shoulders were slumped, and he was suckling around him mindlessly. Morty had obviously relaxed around him, but he could still feel him struggling to breathe through his nose. Rick prayed that he wasn’t slowly passing out, mindlessly sucking on him for comfort.

“Alright dad…” she said defeatedly. “We can talk about this later,” Rick nodded, still not looking up. He pressed his finger to his mouth harder as a remainder for himself to be quiet. 

“Thanks, sweetie. Goodbye.” He said and with one last look over her shoulder, she left the room. Rick pushed himself back in the chair, Morty’s eyes looking up to see him. His eyelids were heavy, his blown out pupils peaking through his eyelashes. Morty let out a long groan as Rick’s lengthy cock pulled out of his throat. 

The vibrations around him, Morty’s sultry expression, and the way he kept pushing his head forward to keep his dick down his throat had Rick lightheaded and reeling. Morty palmed at himself, suckling harder against Rick in an effort to convince him to stay in his mouth. Rick had stopped breathing and when he pulled out completely, Morty whined sadly, making Rick’s heart thump faster in his chest. Maybe it was the fact that he _still_ hadn’t cum, but he was starting to watch his self control waver under the test of his patience. “Say please.”

“W-What?” Morty asked, his voice hoarse and unsteady.

“Say please and I’ll give you my cock,” Rick cupped his chin, tilting his head back a little more to make better eye contact.

“O-Oh, Rick, no…” he looked away, his face feeling hot.

“No? Do you want my cock?”

“Y-Yeah,” Morty turned back to look at him and nodded affirmatively, panting.

“Then say please,” Rick commanded, making Morty whine in frustration.

“That’s embarrassing, Rick! I don’t wanna say it!” Morty tried to lean forward and take him into his mouth, but Rick pulled his hips back and stilled Morty with the hand cupping his chin.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Rick shook his head. “If you want it, you’re going to say please,” Rick said firmly, tilting Morty’s head up again to make eye contact. Morty bounced a little and whined and Rick briefly wondered what he’d look like bouncing on top of him. “Huh...I guess you don’t want it then,” Rick said, making Morty mumble something under his breath. “What was that?” Morty didn’t respond. “Answer me.”

“Pl-Please! Please, Rick!” Morty begged, making Rick yank his head back by his hair. Morty opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. 

“Damn, Morty,” Rick laughed. “You get a little bit of dick and you turn into a total cock slut.” Rick placed the tip on Morty’s tongue and when he whined expectantly, he slipped it all the way into hilt. Rick put his hands on Morty’s head and pulled him completely off of his cock and then pulled him back on roughly. Morty’s eyes opened wide and he gagged harshly. Rick pulled back and when he did, Morty pulled at the back of his thighs, looking up at him with heavy-hooded eyes. “Ooh, Morty, I like this side of you.” He groaned. “You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth,” Rick shuttered as he looked down at him. 

Rick drove into his mouth with purpose. He still hadn’t cum from last night and everything was coming full circle. His balls were so full and Morty was unbelievably hot. Morty’s face was red, droplets of sweat dripping down from his temples. He reached between his legs, the pressure that had been building there beginning to ache.

“No, don’t touch yourself. It’s my turn,” Rick ground out breathlessly, “If you - If you wanna cum, you’ll be doing it alone,” Morty groaned in frustration around him. The groan of disapproval was the final straw. He pulled out of his mouth and came all over his face, wiping the last few beads of cum across his lips. Rick couldn’t believe his eyes. How could the boy look even better painted in his cum? Rick stumbled back. Having drained his balls, a sobering reality was washing over him, clawing at his chest like a heart attack. Morty was still looking up at him with those big doe eyes that were filled with lust and a desire to orgasm.

“Oh, Rick! Agh, I didn’t know you were gonna do that,” Morty said, touching the cum that coated this face. Rick tripped over the chair and fell back, looking at Morty like he was seeing a ghost. “Oh, geez, Rick...I don’t want everyone to see me like this,” he grumbled, sticking the coated finger in his mouth. Rick was watching him, his heart beating out of his chest. Did he even know what he was doing to him? “Oh well…” Morty said, standing up walking to the door, placing a hand on the door knob.

“W-What? Morty, stop,” Rick commanded, making Morty turn back to look at him. Rick’s breath caught in his throat. “You were just gonna walk out there like that?” He asked incredulously. Morty looked confused, licking at his lips.

“Yeah, isn’t that what you wanted me to do?” Morty turned his palms up like it was obvious to him.

“Jesus, Morty, no! Why would you think that?!”

“Oh, I thought that was why...why you did it…” Morty said, making Rick shake his head, still rattled and he opened a portal beside Morty. 

“Go clean yourself up…” Morty nodded and as he walked through the portal he looked over his shoulder and winked at Rick.

“That was fun! We should do it again sometime.” Morty purred.

“No!” Rick called after him. He sat on the cold, rough concrete floor, staring through the garage door, a gut-wrenching feeling twisting up his stomach. “Fuck...what have I done?” He whispered to himself.

  
  


* * *

Rick watched the clock, the ticking of its hands mocking him obnoxiously. His face was straight and he was staring directly into the therapist’s eyes. What frustrated him most is that she didn’t seem nervous at all. In fact, she looked comfortable and relaxed. She obviously didn’t know what he was capable of. She shifted in her chair, getting comfortable.

“We can sit here for as long as you’d like,” She stated, finally breaking the silence between them. He rolled his eyes and remained quiet. He refused to give into this mediocre pseudo-science. They could force him to come here if they wanted, but they couldn’t force him to talk. You know what? Could they even force him to come here? Rick stood up and opened a portal, walking towards it. His therapist was completely unphased and calm in her voice.

“I’ll tell them…” She said, her words making Rick turn to her quickly.

“That would be a mistake,” He threatened.

“On your part? Yes, it would.” She countered, making him squint his eyes at her. Rick pulled out his ray gun and pointed it at her and, still, she remained unflinching. “This isn’t my first time, Rick. Why don’t you take a seat.” She motioned to the couch.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I don’t put any stock in this joke you call a career,” he spat. She sighed gently.

“Rick, are you really going to keep lying to yourself? And if so, when does the lying stop?” She asked, looking away nonchalantly.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He growled.

“How long are you gonna stand there and pretend like you don’t have issues that you need to work through?” The audacity of this bitch.

“My _issues_ are none of your concern.”

“Ah, so you admit you have them,” She smirked, feeling like she’d made her point.

“Oh, fuck you. I’m here under false pretense, taking the blame for something I didn’t even do.” He asserted incredulously.

“Is that right?” She challenged. “Then why does everyone think that you did it?”

“Because I let them think that, _Karen._ ” He barked.

“Why? Are you protecting someone?” Rick stilled, his eyes widening. Had he just been trapped? “Morty, perhaps?” There was a long silence. “He is the only person you _truly_ care about, isn’t he?”

“Shut the fuck up,” He warned, his jaw tensing in indignance. 

“Why don’t you like talking about him?” She asked sincerely. The portal closed before him, having timed out, and he was left there in thought, forced to acknowledge that he hadn’t just stepped through it. She was quiet, waiting for him to speak.

“I never said I didn’t like talking about him…”

“And yet, you seem so reluctant…” She tilted her head, observing him. Rick pulled his flask from his lab coat and took a harsh, drowning swig. “Do you drink a lot?”

“That’s a relative question, _doc_ ,” He mocked, raising his eyebrows at her. Her face was flat, still seemingly unphased. Who was this monster? 

“Hm. In your opinion?”

“In my opinion?” Rick laughed. “No.” 

“Why _do_ you drink?” She asked, making him purse his lips.

“For a good time. Why does anyone drink?” He refused to give her any ground and she smirked at his response.

“Are there any other reasons you think you may drink? Perhaps maybe attached to your relationship with your grandson?” His eyes widened dramatically and his breath abruptly hitched in his throat. Suddenly, he had a moment of realization.

“Yeah, actually, there is…” She nodded and smiled, finally breaking through to him. He looked up to the clock. “20 minutes? That should be enough,” She tilted her head, furrowing her brow.

“20 minutes to unpack everything? Brave.” She stated amusingly.

“Yeah, so get this shit, okay? My fucking grandson... _grandson_ … comes in asking for a lesson in...in...” he thought it’d be easy to say aloud, but he was wrong.

“In what, Rick?”

“This fucker came in and asked for a kiss...for me to - to kiss him!”

“And did you?” She asked, making him pause, reliving the night. He nodded. “Oh.”

“Yeah and I’ll be honest, I _really_ fucking enjoyed it. So, when he asked me to have sex with him...initially I said no…”

“Good.” She said, making Rick scrunch his face and tilt his head, releasing a high pitched sound.

“Yeahhh, but then I said yes...and I meant it.” He said, nodding to himself as if to confirm that that was indeed what happened. She sucked her lips in: an obviously disapproving look. “Oh, okay, so I point a gun in your face and threaten to kill you and you're all nonchalant and cool about it, but then I tell you I fucked my grandson and you’re all ‘oh wow you’re such an awful guy’?” He pushed his arms out in front of him sarcastically. “Good to know: Incest is where you draw the line…” He sighed.

“You don’t look like you’re too happy you did it,” She observed.

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong...I’m fucking ecstatic! No matter how much I don’t want to be. I see him and my fucking heart flutters and my stomach flips and I feel like a 15 year old girl…” She was only silent in response. “And I’m so jealous of his girlfriend,” he groaned, standing up and running a hand through his hair. “Why is this happening to me?”

“And when you say you “fucked”...Morty...you mean like-”

“Like he was a moaning mess beneath me. So beautiful with his big, pleading eyes. _Pleading for my cock_. Now, I have had a lot of people beg for it, but those gasps and the way he says my name...I hate to admit it, but...as inexperienced and sloppy as it was...I think it was by far the best sex I’ve ever had,” he looked up to read her face. Her eyes were big with disbelief and she shook her head slightly.

“That’s - He’s your-”

“ _Grandson_. Is that what you were gonna say? You’re not really keeping up here, are you? Aren’t you supposed to be helpful?” He asked, rolling his eyes. Rick paced for a minute, deep in thought. “Well, and the worst part is that his idiot father bursts in right in the fucking middle of it completely ruining moment. Of course, Morty’s fucking freaking out and thrashing around like a god damn spectacle. Not to say that he didn’t get over his dad sitting there watching pretty fuckin’ fast…”

“WHAT?!” She shrieked. 

“I know, I was surprised too. His last name may be ‘Smith’ but he’s got a whole of ‘Sanchez’ in him,” Rick nodded, paused, and then burst into laughter. “Ha, I heard it. I heard it. God, I’m funny,” he laughed, but she didn’t join in. 

“Ooh…” she said, sounding like she was struggling to collect her thoughts.

“Yeah and the way he was suckling on my cock for comfort under the desk as he panicked when his mom came in...I just can’t handle this kid. Honestly, I think he’s gonna be the death of me…” he looked lost in thought. “At the very least, we’re going to need to find someplace a little more recluse,” he said nonchalantly, picking himself up off the couch and sighing. “And part of me really wanted to let him just walk out there in front of everyone with my cum on his face, all embarrassed having been claimed by his grandpa…” he sighed. “Alright, this has been fun.” He said, reaching into his pocket.

“What the fuck?” She scoffed like she was waiting for the punchline to a horribly inappropriate joke. She sounded both horrified and in a state of disbelief. “Just fair warning here: I’m definitely going to have to report this…” She said, her voice shaking a little. Rick pulled out his memory neutralizer and aimed it at her. “What the hell? Is your coat like a Tardis or something? And what is that??” 

“A Tardis? No, don’t be ridiculous. My pockets are just bigger on the inside than they are on the outside,” he explained.

“Yeah, a Tardis…”

“No…” he countered, becoming frustrated.

“That’s literally...the whole concept of the Tardis. I’m just saying it kinda seems like a rip-off of Doctor Who, ya know?” There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them. Rick squinted.

“Fuck you,” He pulled the trigger and wiped her memory from the last 20 minutes. He unscrewed the memory tube and placed the neutralizer back in his pocket. Sitting down, he smoothed himself out.

“So, what do you think makes you drink so much?” She asked.

“You know, I’d love to dive deeper into this with you, but I don’t want to cut into your other sessions with people who need you _much more_ than I do,” he laughed. He opened another portal, tossing the memory tube to the ground behind him, shattering it, the red liquid staining the carpet. He stepped through the portal and into the garage. You know, he did feel much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I originally meant to only make this a two part story, but then I got a little caught up, so it looks like it'll be 3. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Morty, listen, I wanna talk about what we’ve been doing,” Rick whispered wistfully, staring at the ground.

“R-R-Right now, Rick?” Morty screeched, pudgy alien fingers tightly gripping his wrist and pulling him alongside Rick and down the hallway.

“Yeah, _Morty_ , I think it’s a pretty damn important conversation to have,” Rick sounded annoyed that Morty seemed unwilling to listen, Rick seemingly oblivious to their predicament. Morty rolled his eyes and struggled against the alien’s grip. 

“I know, R-Rick. I just mean like...right now?” Morty looked up to him with his big doe eyes, making Rick catch his breath.

“Yeah, now’s good enough for me. I mean I don’t want to - to fucking die without talking about it,” Rick shrugged nonchalantly.

“Die?!” Morty repeated, struggling anew.

“Yeah, Morty, where did you think they were taking us? Your princess coronation?” He scoffed.

“Rick! Why are you so relaxed?” He whined frustratedly, dragging his feet. The heat of the environment around them felt hot against his skin, and prickles of sweat formed on his brow. The lights were dimmed ceremonially. “Make them stop, R-Rick!”

“Oh, sorry, guys! Apparently, this is an inconvenient time for my grandson. Would you mind coming back to take us to our deaths later?” Rick asked sarcastically.

“Rick!”

“That’s how you sound, M-hough-rty!” Rick chided, making Morty whimper in response. Morty continued to struggle and clawed at the hand that was gripping him hard enough to leave a bruise that would later encircle his wrist. 

“Fine, Rick! I give up! What do you want to - to talk about?” Morty squealed as the alien yanked him hard, making him stumble forward a little.

“Isn’t it obvious Morty?” Rick asked, still immune to the danger they were in. “I wanna talk about the fact that we’re...we’re…you know, doing it…” Rick cringed. Doing it? What was he? Five?

“Oh geez, aren’t you guys like...related?” The alien interjected, looking horrified. Rick’s face straightened in annoyance. He paused for a moment.

“Anyway, I just - and I can’t believe I’m saying this - but I wanna talk about where...about where this is going and make sure we’re on the same page, Morty…” Rick admitted, making Morty’s cheeks fill with heat. Morty felt instantly embarrassed and the interactive audience made it worse.

“Oh god, where _is it_ going?” The other guard asked distantly as if he was watching a movie. Rick looked forward, his jaw tightening. 

“Y-Yeah, Rick, okay...we can talk about it,” Morty whispered reluctantly. Their guards slowed their pace, intrigued.

“Okay, well…” Rick began, trailing off and trying to find the right words. There was a long, uncomfortable pause as all of them waited to hear what Rick had to say. “I just didn’t know how serious you thought - how serious you wanted this to be…” Rick looked to Morty out of the corner of his eye.

“Wow…” the first guard murmured. 

“I-I-I thought it’s well...it’s pretty serious to - to me, Rick,” Morty was tense, waiting for Rick to respond.

“Uh-oh...he doesn’t look like he feels the same, kid…” Morty’s brows pulled together, looking up to Rick and hoping he would tell them they were wrong. “Oh yikes,” the guard’s lips pulled downward, teeth exposed after a few moments of prolonged silence.

“R-Rick?” Morty pressed gently, but Rick still didn’t respond. Morty’s stomach churned nervously.

“Oh god, this is uncomfortable…” the other guard spoke up, walking faster and Rick sped up to meet his pace.

“ _Jesus_ , what’s this guy’s name? Rick, right?” The first guard who was holding Morty asked, looking down at him. “Don’t worry, Morty...this guy’s an asshole. You’ll like the queen a lot more,” he said to Morty, touching the top of his head reassuringly.

“The queen?” Morty asked.

“Yeah, your new mate. She’s pretty great. She’s really funny-”

“And so sweet!” The other guard interjected.

“Oh, the sweetest!” His guard confirmed. “And she has this laugh that just lights up the room. Trust me, kid, she’s just what you need.” Morty looked to Rick, who was still completely silent, and scowled.

“You know what? I-I-I think you guys are right!” Morty agreed, making the guards cheer in unison.

“Hell yeah, alright! So, you guys will wait in here and we’ll be back with food,” the guard instructed, Rick and Morty filing into the holding cell. The guard locked the cell and pointed to Rick. “And hey, leave Morty alone!”

“Yeah, stop playing with his heart! Morty obviously deserves better than you,” the other guard glowered. The guards high-fived, congratulating each other.

“What a closing line. Nice fucking job,” Morty’s guard complimented the other, the voices getting more and more distant the further they got away. “See? That’s the shit I’m talking about. Now you gotta learn to stand up for yourself like that!”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, man,” and then the voices were gone and they were left in silence. Morty sat down cross legged, playing with his hands in his lap. Rick was on the other side of the cell, pensively staring at the wall.

“Rick-” Morty started, but Rick cut him off.

“Stop,” Rick said sternly.

“Rick, I don’t even know what I did!” Morty sighed exasperatedly. Why was Rick even mad at him?

“I...love you, Morty,” the words hung in the air thick like molasses. Morty didn’t know what to say. Was this a joke?

“Oh, Rick...I…” Rick felt his stomach drop.

“Really?” He asked, dumbfounded and jumping to conclusions. “Wait until your little guard friends get a load of this,” Rick forcibly laughed, shaking his head.

“Wait, Rick, I-”

“Save it, Morty,” Rick ground out. Morty watched him carefully, feeling his heart break as his eyes roamed over Rick’s face. He hated seeing Rick sad and he wanted to tell him that he was misunderstanding. That he loved him too, but now Rick’s feelings were hurt and he would assume Morty was just saying it to make him feel better. What’s worse (and maybe a more selfish concern on Morty’s part) is that he knew if Rick felt like he was lying about it he would try to hurt Morty’s feelings too. Return the favor.

“Hey, Morty! Look who we got!” Morty looked to the hallway to see their guards returning. “It’s your soon-to-be daughter!” A girl, about Morty’s age, was walking with the guards. “Pretty awesome, right?”

“Umm, y-yeah…” Morty tried to sound convincing. “Rick…” he whispered discreetly, a tone suggesting they leave.

“Yeah, M-hough-rty, _you’re_ ready for parenting,” Rick pulled a spare flask from his back pocket, his lab coat having been confiscated, and took a long swig.

“Okay,” Morty replied dejectedly, knowing that Rick knew what he was asking for and was ignoring it.

“Hey, man! I think Morty’s gonna be a fantastic dad!” The guard who was still finding his voice, spoke up in defense of Morty.

“Jesus, bro, you are on fire today,” the other guard encouraged. “Alright here’s your food,” he pushed two trays into the cell and Morty pulled the tray to him, digging into the alien food. He was starving. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” The guard countered, making his friend turn to him. “Sorry!” He covered his mouth with this hand.

“Where is this energy coming from?”

“I don’t know, Will…”

“Well, I love it, man. I’m so happy for you!”

“Really? You mean it?” He asked. Morty watched them walk away again.

“Hell yeah, I do. I think those self-defense classes have really been building your confidence!” He observed. “I think you’re ready! I think it’s time to confront your mom.”

“Wow, that means so much coming from you.” Quickly, they disappeared down the hallway again and Rick rolled his eyes and turned to Morty.

“Jesus, Morty!” Rick jumped, watching Morty eat the food before him. “Stop eating that!” Morty stopped chewing, looking up to Rick innocently. 

“What?” Morty asked nervously, swallowing the food.

“Morty, that’s an alien aphrodisiac! Why would you eat that?” Rick was waving his arms around. 

“W-What?! Rick! This is an aphrodisiac??” Morty’s mouth hung open and he touched his lips nervously. “Oh no…”

“Yeah: ‘oh no’! What the _fuck_ , Morty?” Morty frowned, looking up to him innocently, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

“I-I’m sorry, Rick! Ohh, awh geez, I’m scared…” 

“You should be! This isn’t some weak ass Earth aphrodisiac shit, Morty!” Rick shuffled through his pockets. 

“Oh god, Ri…” he hiccupped, “Rick, what’s gonna happen to me?” 

“Fuck,” Rick whispered under his breath, realizing he had nothing to get them out of this situation. 

“Rick?”

“Well, Morty, it looks like you’ll be inseminating a queen tonight. Congratulations,” he spat. Morty stood up onto his feet.

“Y-You’re serious, R-Rick?” Morty squeaked.

“No, I’m just joking.” Rick lied and Morty groaned. “Why do you always have to fuck everything up?” Rick growled, his heart still hurting.

“D-Don’t say that, Rick!” Morty whimpered, looking to the ground. Rick didn’t respond. “Can’t you use something laying around to get us out of here?”

“I’m not fucking MacGyver, Morty! I deal in _actual_ science, not some overly contrived 1980’s version of it,” He growled.

“Ohh, awh geez, Rick! I-I think I can feel it,” he bellowed, holding his belly. Rick rolled his eyes, taking another swig of the Hennessy. 

“It doesn’t work that fast, idiot,” Rick had significantly less patience as a result of earlier’s events and Morty seeking his reassurance was making him even more frustrated. He rubbed at his temples, trying to calm himself long enough to think through this. 

“Oh god, Rick...I-I-I-I don’t wanna be a parent...I’m not ready,” Morty was devolving into a panic and Rick groaned loudly.

“Shut up, M-hough-rty. _Fuck_ ,” Rick sighed. “We need to get to my stuff,” He paced the room, pulling his sleeve back and turning the flashlight on from his watch.

“Rick, you have your watch?” Morty asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Yeah…”

“Then we’re fine, right?” Morty suggested. Rick scoffed.

“It’s a watch, Morty,” Rick reminded him, tapping at the screen. Rick moved to the single mattress in the corner and pointed the watch towards it. A focused, high-intensity beam tore through the mattress and he used his fingers to pull free a metal wire. He twisted and contorted the wire and moved to the door where he tried to unlock the cell.

Morty watched him and wondered why he wouldn’t just use the laser to cut through the bars of their cell. Rick looked so focused, his head pressed against the cool metal, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. Rick was obviously very flustered and Morty was beginning to feel responsible. Was Rick trying to confess his feelings for him before? Was that a big moment that Morty took completely for granted? Sure Rick didn’t usually say he loved him unless he was trashed, but Morty thought he was just saying it to make up for his awkward silence. Looking back on it, that theory didn’t make much sense at all.

“Rick…” Morty started tentatively.

“What, Morty?” Rick asked exasperatedly, still trying to spring them free.

“W-W-Well, I was thinking that maybe you could - maybe you could use the laser to...to cut through the bars?” Morty stumbled nervously. Rick pulled back, his shoulders slumping, and he placed his hand on his face. Morty’s eyes widened. 

Rick pulled back and used his watch to cut through the bars. He felt distant. Heart broken. He was trying to ignore it until he could find some time alone, but his time-tested walls and alcohol were failing him. He swallowed hard and motioned for Morty to move in front of him.

They ran back the way they came, looking for the room where he’d been stripped of his gadgets. Checking through multiple doors, they finally found the room where they’d been taken originally. Rick spotted his lab coat and ran over to the table.

“Wait, stop!” They heard the familiar voices of guards running towards them. “Morty! Don’t do it! I’m telling you, man, she’s gonna treat you right!” The guards ran into the room and Rick pulled his ray gun from his coat pocket, pulling the trigger. 

“Oh god, Craig!” The guard, Will, screamed as his lifelong friend’s body fell to the ground. “Oh no, no, no, no!” Rick and Morty stood there in silence, horrified.

“Oh, fuck, Rick! Jesus!” Morty grabbed onto the sleeve of Rick’s sweater. “Was that r-really necessary?”

“You killed him!” Will bellowed, sobbing. "Oh god...he was just starting to find his voice! Oh the torment!"

“I-I-I thought it was on stun…” Rick explained, turning his palms up.

“Geez, I kinda liked Craig…” Morty frowned, stepping closer to Rick.

“He was finally gonna confront his mom…” Will lamented. “His wife was 7 months pregnant!"

“Oh fuck,” Rick flinched, grimacing. He felt a little guilty. Okay, maybe a lot guilty.

“R-Rick, I-I think we should get out of here…” he handed Rick the portal gun and they stepped through into the living room.

“Ugh, damn it, Morty!” Rick groaned as they exited the portal. “That couldn’t have gone any worse!” Rick rubbed at his temples.

“What did I say about portaling right in front of the TV?” Jerry shrieked, leaning forward in his seat to see around the portal. 

“God, Morty! I’m so mad at you!” Rick grumbled, ignoring Jerry and dragging his hands down his face. He sat down, exhausted. Morty didn’t respond, plopping down on the couch in between his father and Rick.

“Dad, Morty, you guys are back early!” Beth said, pleasantly with popcorn in hand. “We were gonna watch a movie. Wanna join?” She offered.

“Beth,” Jerry whined, “but it’s date night!” Beth rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning out the lights and settling in on the other side of Jerry. Rick grumbled as he scooted over to make room.

“R-Rick,” he heard Morty whisper his name as the movie began. Rick looked over to him to see Morty’s lustful gaze roaming his body. _Now_? He was beginning to think the aphrodisiac wouldn’t work at all. He had wondered if due to their limited exposure to humans, the alien race had laced the food with a defective mixture. 

Morty reached over discreetly and rubbed at Rick’s crotch. Rick tensed and grabbed Morty’s wrist, pushing his hand away. Morty bit his lip and rubbed at his clothed manhood as he stared into Rick’s eyes.

“M-Morty, no, not here…” Morty’s knees folded inward a little to hide his erection, looking to his parents and then back to Rick who was watching him intently. Morty boldly reached out, and despite having been told no, grab a hold of Rick’s crotch as he continued to rub himself. Even though Rick's body was all on board, his brain felt too close to danger, and his heart ached with unrequitance. 

Growing impatient and dim, Morty shuffled beside him and Rick’s eyes widened as he watched Morty slide off the couch and onto his knees in front of him, trying to squeeze his frame between Rick’s legs.

“W-What are you doing, Morty?” Rick gasped.

“Ahh…” Morty opened his mouth as wide as he could. Rick almost passed out, adrenaline rushing through his veins. And it wasn’t the good kind. He looked at Jerry and Beth who were stunned into a fleeting silence.

“Oh my god, Morty! Get up!” Beth ordered, but Morty didn’t seem to hear her. Rick was looking down at him, his life flashing before his eyes and his body cemented in place. He felt like he couldn’t move. Morty reached out, pulling at Rick’s belt fervently.

“What the fuck?!” Jerry shouted and Rick grabbed Morty’s hands pushing them away from his belt and holding them at bay. Morty lurched forward and Rick pressed his thumbs to Morty’s chin, stilling his head while still holding his hands tightly.

“Dad, what is happening?!” Beth screeched. Rick swallowed thickly. Morty’s pupils were blown out, his cheeks flushed, and the hair that was falling against his forehead was still a little sweaty from their adventure. Rick was entranced. This looked bad. Really bad. Rick wasn’t sure how - or even if he could talk his way out of this one. 

“He, um,” Rick cleared his throat. “He took an aphrodisiac by accident…” he explained, hoping his chub would go unnoticed. Could they really blame him? Fuck…

“Dad! Jesus! How did he even get a hold of it?!” Beth rushed over to him and Rick stood up and slid away from him, taking several steps back. “Oh, honey! You’re burning up…” She cradled his face and closed his mouth. He struggled against her trying to get back to Rick. “Dad, I can’t believe you would let this happen!” She shook her head and he caught a glimpse of the wonton and desperate Morty. Rick backed up further until he collided with the wall.

“Why is he looking at _you_ , Rick?” Jerry asked, placing a hand on his hip.

“Would you rather he be looking at you?!” Rick retorted, deflecting.

“Rick,” Jerry said sternly, “why?”

“I-I-I don’t know…” Rick lied.

“Oh yeah? Because this seems like something you would do, Rick!” Jerry accused.

“ _I_ didn’t do this, _Jerry_! Your son ate them and it was a mistake!” Rick defended, his mind feeling a little foggy at the small mewling sounds he could hear coming from Morty.

“Leave him alone, Jerry,” Beth ordered.

“Oh c’mon, Beth! You’re really going to believe this guy?” Jerry waved at him disbelievingly. “He literally blows his load on commonplace items, Beth!” He dramatically pointed to the lingering stain on the couch.

“Shut up, Jerry! Obviously, this wasn’t intentional!” Beth stroked Morty’s cheek with her thumb, frowning. “Is there like an antidote or something that you could make, dad?” She asked, turning to look at him again. 

“Y-Yeah, I can,” Rick cleared his throat and straightened himself. 

“Okay, let’s do that,” Beth said, standing to her feet. 

“Beth! He’s a sexual deviant, remember?! He sees a therapist for it, for god’s sake!” Jerry reasoned, throwing out additional evidence and tossing his hands up in the air. “Is this really outside the realm of possibilities?”

“C’mon, Morty,” she motioned for Morty to follow her, but he didn’t move. “Morty?” Morty was quiet, watching Rick intently.

“C’mon, Morty,” Rick sighed and Morty did as he was told, following him into the garage like a lovesick puppy. Rick rolled his eyes.

“Beth…?” Jerry called after her, letting his hands fall to his side audibly. He sighed defeatedly.

They entered the garage and Ricked moved to his desk, pulling the chair underneath him and rolling up to the microscope. He placed a sample of the food on the plate, cranking the knob to zoom in closer. Beth stood over his shoulder, watching carefully.

“G-Grandpa Rick, please?” Morty whispered, desperately palming at the front of his jeans, a small, wet circle forming on the front of them. “P-Please, Rick? I’ll do whatever you w-want… _anything_!” Rick bit his lower lip to silence himself, closing his eyes and then looking up as if to draw self-control from a higher power.

“Oh Jesus...hurry up, dad,” Beth grimaced, looking away quickly. “You know what? I’m gonna let you handle this…” Beth left the room and shut the door. Was that permission? Probably not, but oh well…

“Come’ere,” Rick rolled the chair back a little and tapped his thigh. Morty eagerly rose to his feet and straddled Rick’s hips, kissing at his neck. Rick placed a hand on Morty’s head, holding him against his neck as he leaned forward, still analyzing the food. Morty moaned in his ear as he rocked his hips against Rick’s. 

“Nghh, Rick...oh…” he gasped, moaning frustratedly. Morty ground his hips sharply, seeking more pleasure than he could get from simply grinding. Morty tried to push them away from the desk to get up. He knocked against the desk, making the microscope shake and a beaker crash against the floor.

“Fuck, Morty, relax!” Rick tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Morty’s head and yanked back, making Morty release a long guttural moan. “Use your words, damn…” Rick pushed them back and released him, Morty quickly getting off and shuffling through his drawers. “It’s the bottom one,” Rick pointed to the correct drawer. Morty pulled out the bottle of lube and placed it on the desk, stripping off his clothes. He grabbed the bottle again and poured _a lot_ in his hand. Morty fumbled with Rick’s zipper with the other hand and pulled his dick out, already fully erect. Morty poured the lube from his hand onto Rick’s manhood carelessly. The lubricant coated the front of his khakis, making Rick jerk back from the microscope. “ _Fuck_! Jesus Christ, Morty, y-you think you got enough lube there?” Morty ignored him and crawled back on top of him.

He aligned Rick’s manhood with his puckered hole and slid down on it easily. Rick groaned loudly, Morty’s tight heat clamping down around him. Morty bounced on top of him, chasing his release desperately. He whined loudly, losing his patience.

“Fuck, Morty, _calm down_ ,” Rick grabbed Morty’s hips and stilled him, holding him all the way down on him. “I’m trying to help you,” Rick didn’t want to tell him what he’d discovered about the aphrodisiac. He needed to buy some time until he could make the antidote. It was going to be difficult with an overzealous Morty bouncing on his cock though. He released his hips, assuming Morty would listen and stay still.

“Oh, R-Rick...oh god...ah…” he breathed, lifting up and plopping back down on him. Rick groaned, a ripple of pleasure starting at the head of his dick and ending in his balls. Morty frantically rode him, his patience wearing thin and his vision hazy.

“Slower, Morty, geez…” Rick’s breath hitched in his throat and he rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed. Morty wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his face in the crook of his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hot breath rolling over Rick’s skin. Rick felt Morty’s insides tighten around him as he bounced up and down.

“Oh, Rick, I’m close...ohhh...nngh, geez…” Morty felt it building in his core, coiled tight and right on the verge of springing free. “Rick…” he panted and after a long, disappointed groan, he whimpered, “oh no…” having plateaued. Morty let out a choked sob, his cock pulsing disapprovingly. “R-Rick, ahh...I can’t…” he pulled back to look at Rick who frowned.

“I know, baby…” he soothed, squeezing his ass a little. “That’s what I was...that’s what I was trying to tell you…” Morty’s eyebrows bunched together, concern and dread taking hold of his hazy mind.

“Oh, no, no, no...R-Rick…” Morty whined, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. The aphrodisiac was whittling away at his ego, a few tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks. “Oh, R-Rick, please,” Morty begged, kissing at his lips convincingly. 

“I know, Morty,” Rick mumbled around his lips. “Hang on…” Morty started rocking his hips again, despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to cum. He wanted to let it go, to move on and come back later once it had worn off or Rick had an antidote, but he couldn’t help himself. Rick wrapped his arm around Morty’s waist, holding him down so that Morty could only mindlessly rock against him. Rick leaned forward, continuing the work, trying to block out the sensations that Morty’s movements were sending coursing through his body.

Morty clawed at the back of Rick’s sweater, leaving small prints from lube covered fingers in its wake. Morty rocked his hips passionately, Rick’s dick stirring up his insides deliciously. Morty tried to lift up, struggling against Rick’s hold. He didn’t want to wait anymore and every fiber of his being was insisting he work towards his orgasm, even if Rick said he wouldn’t be able to. 

“Fuck, M-Morty…” Rick’s concentration was broken, “C-Cut that shit out or you’ll have to get off,” he warned, giving him an ultimatum. Morty whined loudly and fell limp against Rick’s chest sadly.

“O-Okay, Rick,” Morty nodded against his chest, his cheeks stained with hot, frustrated tears. A few minutes passed and Rick motioned for him to get off, Morty obliging without protest. Morty sat down on the concrete, leaning back on his shins. A pitiful pout pulled at his lips as he watched Rick move about. Rick’s clothes were stained with lube, his lab coat lost somewhere in the living room. The cool air of the garage went unnoticed against Morty’s bare, heated skin. 

The poison coursed through his veins, compelling him to spread his seed and pushing all other thoughts and concerns from his mind. Rick bustled about, mixing solutions. The silence fueled the memory of his anger, the lack of sensory overload allowing his heartbreak to bubble to the surface again. Why was he even doing this? He should just let Morty suffer. That’s what he did to him.

What was he thinking? Telling Morty he loved him? Such an idiot...

Rick turned back to look at Morty again, immediately locking eyes. Morty was looking up to him, his face flushed, sucking on his pointer finger and middle finger distantly as he watched Rick move around. His dick looked angry and the tip leaked suggestively. His eyes were glossy and his eyelashes accentuated his lustful, heavy-lidded eyes. He slowly withdrew his fingers from his mouth, acknowledging that Rick was watching him.

“I-I-Is it r-ready, Rick?” Morty asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah…” Rick looked down to the vial in his hand. He held it out to Morty who took it and downed it like a shot.

“Oh god, R-Rick! Ew, that tastes terrible! Ack,” he stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his nose. Rick watched him blankly and when Morty lifted himself to his feet to kiss Rick passionately, giving into his desires with the promise of release, he was met with resistance. Rick halted him, grabbing him by the shoulders, their lips inches apart. “R-R-Rick?” Morty slowly looked up to Rick, confused. “W-Why?” Morty’s stomach twisted into a knot and settled like rock in the pit of his gut as he read Rick’s face. Dead, thick air settled between them. Why were tears building in his eyes? What was this feeling?

“Hey, Morty…” Rick paused apprehensively. He didn’t seem confident in his words. “I don’t think we should do this anymore…” he whispered reluctantly. Morty’s eyebrows pulled together and his lips parted slightly: a look of absolute heartbreak. Rick pushed himself back into his pants.

“Oh, why - why not? D-Did I do something wrong?” Morty hiccupped, trying his best to hide the wavering in his voice. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he tried to blink them away.

“What? No...I just - this has been fun, but I just feel like...like it’s run its course, ya know?” Rick was looking for confirmation, watching him closely.

“Run...Run its course?” he repeated, looking to the ground and leaning back down onto his heels. 

“Yeah, well, I just feel like maybe I've been giving you some mixed signals or something so…” Rick reasoned, looking away, ashamed. Morty took a step back, feeling his facade beginning to crack. A hard lump formed in his throat. It felt like a dam that was blocking his air passages, his lungs desperately aching for air as he held his breath. Rick was serious...

“I-I-Is this because I didn’t say I loved you back, because Rick, I-” 

“No, it’s not about that Morty,” Rick looked away. Morty cleared his throat in an effort to steady his voice.

“Then why, Rick? WHY?” He felt the tears welling up behind his eyes again, flooding to fill his lower lash lines to the brim. His muscles felt weak and shaky, threatening to collapse under the weight of his heavy heart. 

Rick stood still, reading him. Guilt consumed him and he entrained the idea of wrapping him up in his arms. He considered lying and saying it was a joke and that he never meant it. Kissing him until Morty’s lips were bruised and he was breathless for all the right reasons. Stifling his sobs with his mouth so that Rick didn’t have to hear them. _So that he didn’t have to hear them_. 

But the thoughts never got far enough to manifest themselves into actions. Rick couldn’t do it. He couldn’t put his heart on the line. Not with Morty and not with anyone.

“Why don’t you go back to your little girlfriend,” Rick waved his hand dismissively, deflecting. Morty’s chin wrinkled as he thought about Rick’s choice of words.

“R-Rick...are you…are you j-jealous?” Morty stuttered nervously.

“You have to care to be jealous, Morty...and I don’t care.” Rick deadpanned, seemingly stoic.

“R-Rick, she means nothing to me! I’ll break up - I’ll break up with her, I promise!” Morty took a step closer, his fingers curled like he wanted to grab a hold of Rick.

“Just go, please…” He looked down to Morty again and noted a couple of tears that had spilled onto his cheeks. Rick felt the most crippling strike of pain tear through his core as he watched Morty’s lip quiver. 

“R-Rick, please, I don’t wanna go!” He sobbed, his will to remain guarded wavering. “I-I’m sorry, Rick, but...I...I-I-I don’t wanna go,” Morty shook his head and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, his embarrassing reaction not being lost on him. Rick was silent for a beat and then he was angry and disproportionately so. He slammed his fist onto the metal table, the startling clank of his fist against the hard surface reverberating off the garage walls and making Morty jump.

“Fucking shit, Morty! Get the fuck out!” He yelled, making Morty cry louder. When Morty didn’t leave, Rick doubled down, quickly building defensive wall after defensive wall. “Morty, I know you’re confused, but I _do not_ love you. I _lied_.” He ground out. “You mean literally less than nothing to me. I’ve fucked aliens I cared for more. Fucking. Leave.” His jaw was tensed and his fists balled at his side, but despite his anger he still kept his distance. He was afraid if he got too close, he’d change his mind. 

“R-R-Rick?” Morty’s voice cracked. “Why - Why didn’t you say something?”

“I did, Morty! I’ve been upfront since the beginning, kid,” he tossed his hands up in the air. “You just didn’t want to listen and who the fuck’s fault is that?”

“But I thought-”

“I fucking can’t with you…Un-god-damned-believable,” Rick opened a portal and stepped through it, the gateway quickly closing behind him. Morty fell to the ground in the wake of Rick’s dismissal. He covered his face as sobs wracked through his body. He felt like he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe just one more chapter, lol XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Rick stepped through the portal into a worn down bar on some alien planet that he’d never been to before. He approached the bar top and sighed. “I’ll take fifteen shots of your strongest alcohol,” Rick pointed his finger in the air to get the bartender’s attention, not even sparing him a glance.

“Fifteen? Are you trying to kill yourself?” The bartender challenged, scoffing and looking him over. Rick shot him a glare, his expression saying it all. “You got it.” Rick looked down to the table, his distant stare showing just how lost in thought he really was. His stomach shook with unease and he looked around the bar. 

The bartender placed the shot glasses on the burgundy-stained wood in front of him and Rick swiveled back around, focusing his attention on the shots. He downed six shots back to back, internally praying that it wouldn’t take them long to take effect. 

“Running from something?” The bartender asked, drying off a glass. Rick took a couple more shots, refusing to look up. “Or someone?” Rick looked up to him, locking eyes with a hard stare. The bartender put his hands up in surrender. “Alright then…” he turned and walked away.

The emotional pain was staggeringly overwhelming. He felt it pierce his bones and ache in his muscles. His lungs felt tight and his body weak. How could he have been so foolish? Fallen so easy? Him, of all people. Rick stacked the empty shot glasses, feeling the alcohol coursing through his veins. His eyes unsteadied and he belched, letting his body relax as his blood slowly turned to alcohol. 

Despite his blood-alcohol levels rising alarmingly fast, it wasn’t enough and he needed more. More to forget. More to run. More to escape. Over the next couple of hours he finished all fifteen shots. His mind was a blur and his equilibrium compromised. He looked around the bar, his eyes settling on a young woman dancing freely about on the dance floor.

“Hey, man...maybe you should go home,” he heard the bartender suggest, but he sounded _so_ far away. Rick made his way through the crowd of people until he was close enough so she could hear him.

“Wanna - Wanna dance?” His words were slurred and his body was unsteady. He swayed gently to the music as he awaited her answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and matched his pace.

“Yeah. You look like a good time,” she said against his ear, loud enough to cancel out the music.

“Baby, you have no idea…”

“Yeah? So who is she?” She asked, swaying her hips a little more pointedly now.

“W-Who?” Rick asked nervously.

“The girl you’re trying to get over,” She chuckled against his cheek and his heart began to race. He was running from the pain, not trying to work through it with a stranger. That didn’t turn out so well the first time.

“No one. Kiss me,” he changed the subject. She leaned up on her toes to match his massive 6’4 height. She pressed her lips to his and suddenly he was being spun around by a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Yo, you kissin’ my girl, bro?!” A deep voice boomed in front of him. Good. 

“Yeah,” he replied flatly, unshaken.

“Fuck, you got some kind of Wishlist?!”

“I think what he means is death wish,” his friend beside him piped up. “Do you have some kind of a _death wish_ ,” he nodded and his friend looked down to him.

“I said what I said and I meant what I said,” he growled.

“Okay...damn…” his friend murmured, scrunching his face and looking away. Rick scoffed and pulled a flask from his pocket, twisting the cap and downing some more. The man swatted the flask is out of his hand and away from his face with force. Rick frowned and followed the flask with his eyes as it cleared the room.

“Fuck, man, don’t you...don’t you think that was-” Rick turned back to face him and the man’s hard knuckles connected with his eye. His head swam and he felt sick with the dizziness of his brain sloshing in the alcohol. He groaned as his back connected with the concrete wall. He steadied himself and took a few steps around to drag himself away from the wall. He didn’t want to get pinned against it. He pulled another flask from his pocket.

“How can you fit two in there?” The burly man asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“Uh-Uh...I’m not explaining _that_ again,” Rick slurred, swaying uncomfortably. Rage rebuilding in the man, he wound his fist back and punched Rick in the face again, his fist colliding with his cheekbone and knocking him to the ground.

“A-Are you gonna defend yourself?” The man growled. When he was met with no reply, he pulled Rick upright by his sweater’s collar and punched him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Rick heaved as his body curled around his fist. The man let him fall from his grip, Rick dropping to the floor and the man kneeling down to hit him repeatedly.

“Geez, bro, let’s go,” the man’s friend pulled at his arm and the man stood up, starting to walk away. Deciding swiftly, he stopped and landed one last blow, kicking him hard and cracking a couple of his ribs. Rick laid on the dance floor, blood dripping from his mouth and nose into a puddle on the floor. The bartender approached him sadly.

“You want me to call an ambulance?” He asked, looking over him. Rick coughed and shook his head, sitting up and gasping, clutching at ribs. “You sure… ‘cause you look terrible…not good at all…” He whispered cautiously. Rick scowled, the blood starting to dry on his face. He stood up. The shots he had taken were dulling the pain and his ability to process it. At least he wasn’t thinking about Morty and that was the plan, wasn’t it?

He limped back to the bar top , sitting down on the stool. “I’ll get you some ice,” the bartender whispered. Rick sighed, his expression distant in a mixture of inebriation and adrenaline. He came back and handed him a bag of ice, Rick promptly placing it to his cheek. “So are you gonna go home to her?” He asked.

“Him.” Rick corrected.

“Him…” the bartender repeated.

“No.” 

“Hmm, well he’s got you out here actin’ stupid...maybe you should reconsider?” The bartender ventured carefully. Rick swallowed thickly and stood up. “Hey you forgot this!” The bartender handed him his portal gun and Rick held it up in the air and nodded: a silent expression of gratitude.

He limped through the bar and outside, holding his ribs. He collapsed against the wall, tilting his head back onto the cool bricks. Sure he could go home and inject himself with a healing serum, fixing his ribs and black eye, but the physical pain was the only thing masking the emotional pain and he could live with the physical pain. Even preferred it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on not letting the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes succeed. 

The emotional and physical stress had taken a toll on his body and in tandem with his general lack of sleep, his body and mind gave into the exhaustion. He fell asleep, holding onto ribs in a gesture of security. A few hours later, the bartender returned.

“Hey, I brought you some more ice…” Rick cranked his eyes open, the sunrise burning into his pupils. He groaned and covered his eyes. 

“Fuck…” Rick mumbled, stuck somewhere in between a hangover and still being drunk. 

“You changed your mind about that ambulance?” 

“Y-You’re kind of annoying,” Rick groaned, gasping as he moved gently and a pang of crushing pain pinballed around in his chest. After a long moment of silence, Rick removed his hand from his eyes and squinted to block out as much light as he could. He took the ice. “But to answer - the answer is no...thank you - no, thank you…” 

“Alright, suit yourself…” the bartender paused. “But you can’t stay here, man...bad for business, ya know?” Rick grunted in response. “Okay…” and with that, the bartender turned and left, leaving for the day. Rick stood up, steadying himself with a hand on the wall. Dried blood was stuck to his face, crackling under the movements of his face as he grimaced in pain. He opened a portal and stepped through it and into the garage. He grabbed a syringe from one of his drawers, sticking himself in the thigh thoughtlessly. The pain slowly subsided and he began clearing his contents from the garage, taking what he needed and storing the rest in the underground lair.

Refusing to think about it too much, Rick grabbed his items and his lab coat and opened a portal stepping through it.

“R-Rick?” Morty had heard some noises coming from the garage and came to check and see if it was Rick. Without hesitation, his grandfather walked through the portal, Morty only catching a small glimpse of him before the portal closed. Rick had left and Morty knew he wasn’t coming back.

* * *

Rick wiped the grime from his forehead that mixed with the sweat of mental and physical exhaustion. In the six months that he had spent away, his heart longed for Morty. Every night, he drowned himself in his work with two goals: Bury the desire to abandon his plans and return to Morty _now_ and complete his grand display of his love and hope to be forgiven.

He knew he struggled to communicate his love for anything or _anyone_ , but he knew he was capable of showing it. He was sure this would be the only way Morty would allow him back into his life. And he _needed_ Morty to allow him to come back. A little time away helped him to realize that, without him even knowing, Morty had become his sole reason to continue living. He was it. There was no one else. No other reason. And now was his time to make up for his ignorance and denial. He had too. He grabbed his portal gun and opened the green pathway to his daughter’s living room. 

“Dad?!” Beth shouted in a mixture of disbelief and excitement. “You came back!” She leapt from the couch and into his arms causing him to take a step back to support her weight as she leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up to him, beaming. “I’m so glad you came home!” She squeezed her arms around his back tightly, breathing his scent in deeply. He kissed the top of her head again.

“Me too, sweetie,” he hummed from above her and looked up, locking eyes with Morty who was standing at the entrance of the dining room. His expression was flat and he was holding a glass of water that he had gone to grab. He turned around to walk away and his mother called out to him.

“Honey, grandpa Rick is back! Come’re!” Morty kept walking away despite his mother’s call to him.

“That’s okay, I’ll catch up on the show later,” he replied. Beth frowned and took a step back to look up at Rick who was still staring at where Morty had been. She looked away uncomfortably. “He was the most upset of all of us...I was kind of surprised at how upset he _really_ was,” she said wistfully. “It was pretty sad to watch honestly,” she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to keep her hands busy.

“Hm,” Rick hummed, the sound meaning nothing in particular to her. “What’re you guys watching?” He turned his attention to the TV and they all settled onto the couch.

“Bones,” she laughed and Rick nodded. He tried to focus on the show and remind himself to worry about Morty when he was actually in a position to do something about it.

“What’s for dinner?” He asked.

“Well, Summer is out and Morty’s friend is coming over tonight, so he made a sandwich...me and Jerry were gonna order a pizza. You want some?”

“Sounds good to me,” he said distantly.

“Ugh, fine! But we’re getting the pizza that _I want_ ,” Jerry whined defiantly.

“No, we’re not,” Beth replied, giving him a warning look. 

“It’s whatever you want, dad.” Jerry whined and rolled his eyes, but finally gave in with an exasperated sigh.

There was a tentative knock at the door and Rick looked to it. Was that Morty’s friend? Morty had a _friend_? Morty trudged from the dining room and answered the door, welcoming a young man, a little older than Morty, to come in. They quickly went up the stairs and his parents didn’t seem to pay any attention to it. Rick’s stomach churned. The boy was slender, active, with brown and styled hair. His blue eyes were stunning and piercing and Rick could see them from across the room. He was obviously significantly closer to Morty’s age than he was and also not - you know - his grandpa.

Was Rick too late? Had Morty moved on?

Later that night, Rick laid down on his cot, enveloped by darkness, his lack of sleep once again catching up with him. It had been months since he was in the familiar comfort of his room with Morty next door and his eyes slowly closing. That is until he heard heart-shredding sounds coming from Morty’s room. Despite his desire to block it out, his ears strained to hear more. 

He could hear soft, muffled moans and whispers of a name he couldn’t quite make out. His eyes shot open, his sleep being disturbed. His stomach churned uneasily and he felt his heart rate pick up, an overwhelming sense of nausea crashing over him. Who was he with? Rick never should’ve left!

“ _Fuck_ ...s-so big…” he heard Morty whimper. He could practically see his face contorted in pleasure, gasping, writhing, and his fingers tightly curled into the sheets. His body rocking in time with the thrusts. Rick swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach aching as he thought about the fact that it wasn’t _him_ above Morty, it was someone else. Anyone else. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, holding his stomach. How long had it been since he felt this way? Since he felt anything for anyone as strongly as these emotions poured over him? “I-I-I want you to cum in me…” 

“Oh shit…” Rick gurgled, his stomach twisting into a knot. He stood up and raced to the bathroom, his stomach betraying him and releasing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. His head was swimming. Rick mother fucking Sanchez, pitifully puking up his nerves. He rubbed at his forehead. What was this kid doing to him? This is why he left and now he was back and it was worse than ever. He brushed his teeth quickly and headed downstairs. A few moments later, he heard a pair of footsteps resounding through the hallway and he swallowed thickly.

“Alright, Morty, I’ll see you later,” the young man said, leaning in to kiss Morty goodbye. Morty took a step back and instead of allowing the kiss to happen, he patted his lover’s chest.

“Bye, Jason,” Morty returned, making the other teen frown. Morty stepped past him twisting the knob to the front door and holding it open for him.

“O-Okay, I guess I’ll see you around,” Jason said hesitantly passing through the threshold.

“Mhm,” Morty replied distantly and shut the door in his face. Morty turned from the door and walked towards the living room, blatantly ignoring Rick’s presence. Morty looked absolutely wrecked. His shirt was wrinkled from obvious grabbing. He’d forgotten to zip up his jeans after putting them back on. His hair was disheveled and his lips bruised from kissing.

“Who was that?” Rick asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he sprawled out on the couch. Morty squinted incredulously, walking past him and into the kitchen. He was silent, disregarding Rick’s words of curiosity. Rick stood up and followed him into the kitchen. “Well?” He pushed. Morty pulled a jug of water from the fridge, pouring it carefully into the glass.

His cheeks were still flushed and his forehead still coated in a thin sheet of sweat from obvious physical exertion. He gave Rick a quick side glance, his lips pulled into a straight line. He rolled his eyes and after a long, uncomfortable pause he sighed. Knowing Just how relentless Rick was, Morty gave him an answer. “I-If you must know... _Rick_ ,” he spat, “that was my Spanish tutor.” He took a sip of the water.

“Oh, really?” Rick scoffed, leaning back against the counter. Was Rick jealous? Morty turned to him, his frustration rising. 

“Yes, Rick. R-Really.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Rick prodded. “Háblame en español,” Rick tilted his head, telling Morty to talk to him Spanish. Morty’s eyes widened. Was he really going to indulge him in this?

“I’m good, Rick,” Morty said, placing his glass of water onto the counter and starting to move away.

“C’mon, give me at least a sentence in Spanish, M-hough-rty, I insist,” Rick watched him carefully and Morty sighed.

“U-Um,” he rolled his eyes and shook his head, “comí una puerta or something...I don’t know…” he shrugged.

“You ate a door, Morty?” Rick scoffed and wrinkled his nose. “Your Spanish tutor sucks, but I can help you if you want...free of charge,” he suggested. Morty brushed past him, sighing exasperatedly. Rick was going to come in here and act like nothing had changed. Like he hadn’t abandoned him. The nerve of this man.

“I-I’m really not interested in whatever game you’re trying to play, R-Rick,” Morty was callous and cold, making Rick think twice before he spoke. Who did this kid think he was? 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rick was starting to feel his blood boil.

“What it means, _Rick_ , is that as hard as it is f-f-for you to believe, you’re no longer the only game in town.” Bold. Very bold. Rick’s mouth fell slightly open, his stomach dropping suddenly. Did he just suggest that Rick was disposable? Replaceable?

“Fuck you!” Rick retorted defensively.

“I-I-I think I’ll pass…” Morty quipped back and with that he walked through the threshold. As he walked up the stairs and back to his room, he heard the garage door slam shut. Morty scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Morty entered his room, flicking on the lights, and moved to his desk where he really did begin to study for his Spanish exam the next day. Making up for lost time, he focused his attention to the study materials in front of him, but a nagging feeling kept playing in the back of his mind. Was Rick trying to get him away from Jason or just get him into bed? 

He flipped through the pages listlessly, wondering distantly what Rick must have been doing over the past few months that he was gone. He seemed a little different. More self assured around him. Morty’s stomach churned anxiously and he refocused on his Spanish notes. Oh well, it wasn’t worth giving it much thought anyway.

“Fucking _ew_ , Morty!” Summer screeched as she threw open the door. “Why are you always leaving your underwear lying around?! Pick it up!” Morty turned around in his chair, sucking his teeth and scrunching his face.

“Y-Y-You ever heard of - of knocking, Summer? Geez, I could’ve been masturbating!” 

“Whatever, freak. Just pick up your _disgusting_ boxers off the bathroom floor next time!” She yelled and threw the boxers at him. 

“W-Whatever, just shut my door, Summer!” Morty called after her, but she left it open. He groaned and stood from his desk and just as he was about to push the door closed, Rick put his hand on the door and stood before him. “Oh, c’mon,” Morty whined. Again? And this time, he actually did need to study. 

“Well, don’t get so - d-don’t act so excited to see me, _Morty_ ,” Rick growled and pushed past him and into the room.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. What do you want, R-Rick?” Morty took a deep breath and gathered all of the patience he could muster.

“I just wanna talk,” Rick explained, making Morty scoff and drop his hands to his sides audibly in a gesture of disbelief.

“No thanks, R-Rick.”

“Sorry, did I sound like I was asking?” Rick furrowed his brow, pushing back this time. Morty huffed and sat back down at his desk, pretending to return to his studies. Rick shut the door.

“I-I-I’m not gonna - gonna fuck you, Rick,” Morty said, flipping through a couple of pages.

“Wow, you’ve gotten a-absolutely fucking insufferable…” Rick muttered under his breath and Morty rolled his eyes.

“Just leave…”

“No, I won’t,” Rick stood firm and plopped down on his bed. 

“Get off my bed!” Morty growled indignantly.

“No, I won’t! Suck my ass!”

“S-S-Suck your ass?” Morty asked incredulously. “Uggghhh! W-What the fuck is wrong with you??” 

“You!” Rick gestured to the room at large as if it were obvious that Morty was his problem.

“Then leave!”

“Oh my god, I’m gonna punch you…” Rick mumbled under his breath, hoping Morty didn’t hear him.

“O-Oh, you’re gonna punch me, Rick? A-A true romantic, I see,” Morty sneered sarcastically. Of course he’d heard him.

“Ugh, will you just listen to me?” Rick groaned, rubbing at his eyes in exasperation. “I-I’m...I’m trying to tell you I was wrong and you’re...you’re making it pretty damn difficult…”

“Oh, yeah? What were you wrong about then, R-R-Rick?” Morty coaxed, not believing a single word.

“I was wrong about what I did - what I said…”

“Oh, really? You think?” Morty was obviously still hurt. He was guarded and unwavering, keeping Rick steady at bay.

“Yes...really…” Rick sighed. “M-Morty, I…I...I love you,” he paused and was met with silence, but it was what he expected. “Like really, Morty...I really love you…”

“Whatever, Rick,” Morty finally said, his tone and expression flat. Like he’d fall for that again. “Get lost.”

“No, I won’t. I’m not g-gonna leave you, Morty!”

“Oh, so you th-think that you can - can just come in here and tell me that you’re not gonna leave me and - a-a-and all will be forgiven?!” Morty was getting angry and Rick averted his gaze, looking down to the ground. “You _DID_ leave me, Rick! You left me just like you left my mom and I-I-I was a _fucking fool_ to think that you wouldn’t!” Oops, too much information. Rick raised a brow.

“Is this about your ego?” Rick asked, making Morty’s face fall flat again and his mouth fall open slightly.

“Is this about…” Morty whispered to himself like he was confirming what Rick had asked. “Is this about my - my...oh my god! Seriously?! Is this about my e-ego?! R-Really, Rick?!” Morty tapped his forehead and extended his arm in disbelief, letting his hand fall to his thigh. “A-A-Are you fucking kidding me?!” Rick was quiet. He’d just made it worse. What are the odds?

“Morty! Aghh!” They heard Summer approaching from the hallway and Morty took a deep breath in and exhaled it harshly. This was all too overwhelming. “Again?!” She flung the door open again without warning. “This time in the hallway? What the actual fuck, _Morty!_ ” She shouted and then paused, reading the awkward stillness of the room. “Oh...trouble in paradise?”

“GET OUT!” They both shouted in unison.

“Geez, fine...here’s your dirty underwear,” she tossed the pair at him and pulled the door closed. It smacked his chest and fell into his lap. Morty threw his head back, groaning exaggeratedly.

“Well, that was uncomfortable…” Rick said, staring at the door. Morty was quiet for a moment, but then exploded.

“I can’t! Nope! You know what, Rick? If you won’t leave, then I will!” He swiveled back around to face his textbook and closed it carelessly, unintentionally folding the notes asymmetrically inside it. He stood up quickly, the backs of his knees knocking the chair against the desk.

“Well, I’ll be waiting here, Morty!” Rick called after him as Morty slammed the door shut. 

“Ugggh!” Morty groaned as he stomped down the hallway, his text book at his side. The audacity of that man. How dare he pretend like everything was fine? Like nothing had changed? Like he didn’t abandoned him when things got tough? Just like he does with everything. Most of all, though, Morty was upset with himself for truly believing that Rick was any different than the man that he had proven himself to be. Well, Morty wouldn’t be fooled again and that was for damn sure. He dropped his textbook on the dining room table and dropped into the seat.

“Hey, sweetie, how’s your studying going?” He heard the familiar voice of his mom entering the dining room and sighed.

“Terrible.”

“Yeah...Summer told me you were fighting with Grandpa Rick…”

“Yeah...turns out dad was right about him all along…”

“Oof,” she said, grimacing. “That bad, huh?” To say Jerry was right would mean something was really wrong. She took a seat across from him.

“You have no idea,” he sighed, looking down to the cover of his textbook to avoid eye contact.

“Mm,” she hummed and grabbed the salt shaker from the middle of the table, fiddling with it distantly. There was a long silence between them. “Is he upset about Jason?” She asked, looking up to read his face, Morty meeting her gaze. 

“W-What?”

“Is he jealous?” She clarified and Morty felt his heart skip a beat.

“W-Why would he be jealous?” How much did she know?

“Because you’re his best friend…” she reasoned as if the answer was obvious. Morty’s brows pulled together and he looked downward in thought. Sure, his mother didn’t really know about the true nature of their relationship, but to describe them as best friends made Morty’s gut twist with hurt and jealousy. Just friends?

“Y-Yes, he is…” Morty replied finally to her question about Rick being jealous. Beth nodded.

“Yeah...don’t let it worry you too much,” she started, placing the salt shaker back onto the middle of the table. “He’ll come around...he just needs some time to get used to it,” she paused, but Morty didn’t respond. “I’m sure he’ll take a liking to him with time.”

“I don’t know, mom,” he said wistfully. “I’m not so sure a-about that...”

“Well, do _you_ like Jason?”

“N-Not really, to be honest…” Morty said distantly. Was that too honest?

“Oh,” she said, raising her eyebrows and inhaling deeply. That wasn’t the response she expected. “Well…” she paused for several moments, “then...I don’t know what to say…”

“I-I-I guess there’s not really much to say…” Morty reasoned, briefly looking up to lock eyes and then looking back down again.

“Maybe not...I don’t know...but what I do know is that your grandpa is a good man at heart. Confused and scared, but still a good man.”

“H-H-How can you say that, mom?! He left you...just like he left me…” Morty murmured, the partial truth of his heartache pouring from his lips. She pressed her lips into a straight line.

“Yeah...but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you.”

“That’s exactly what it means, mom!” He countered, biting his lower lip to prevent it from quivering as tears threatened to build behind his eyes. She watched him carefully, her frown deepening. She slowly stood from the table and turned around. Before she left, she stopped.

“Put the book down and get some rest, sweetie. You need it.” Morty wiped a tear from his eye with the back of his hand, thankful that his mother was turned around. She left the room and he was left in the unsettling silence of night time. He sighed checking the clock and gawking at the 12:36am that was displayed on his phone. He sighed and picked himself up from the table. Rick had probably already given up by now and gone to his own bed. 

Morty trudged up the stairs, his body already tense with stress despite his earlier release. He pushed open the door to find Rick sound asleep in his bed, coiled in his scent. His unruly hair splayed across his pillow. His blankets were pulled over his shoulders and he was sleeping soundly on his side, Morty’s lingering scent having lulled him to sleep. Morty’s shoulders fell loose and he sighed, pulling the door closed. He moved to the hallway closet and pulled a spare blanket and pillow free. He curled up on the living room couch, having decided to sleep downstairs.

The next morning, he woke with a start as he remembered he needed to get to school. He’d left his alarm clock in his room and now he was running late. He sat up quickly, his heart racing. He noticed Rick leaning against the wall, watching him as he ate cereal from the bowl he was holding.

“Rick? What the fuck?” Morty growled, scrambling.

“You missed breakfast…” Rick said, pointing out the obvious.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked so precious laying there,” Rick explained, shrugging. Morty shot him a glare and walked past him, carelessly squeezing through the small space Rick left him, his shoulder knocking against Rick’s arm. The bowl of milk shook, the liquid splashing against his blue sweater. “What the _fuck_ , Morty?!” He eyed him, feeling unthreatened. “Did you just fuckin’ check me?” Rick smirked, feeling a little proud.

Rick pushed off the wall with his shoulder blades and followed Morty up the stairs. “You’ve been a total dick here recently, Morty,” He growled, Morty refusing to acknowledge him. Rick set his bowl down on the table in the hallway and followed Morty into the room, leaning against the door frame. “When are you gonna take responsibility for your share of this?”

“My...share? You’re the one who left, Rick! I was here...waiting for you...the whole time.” Morty snapped at him and Rick was silent. Morty rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head, trying to convince himself more than Rick. “I don’t have time for this.” Rick stared straight ahead as Morty slipped past him.

“Well, it looks like you and I have different - conflicting ideas of - of what waiting looks like…” 

Morty stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw tensing, “Are you r-referring to Jason?”

“Oh, is that his - his fucking name?” Rick asked like he didn’t already know, still not turning to face him. “I-I-I thought his name was Mister - Mister Fake-Ass-Eye-Contacts,” Morty turned his palms up and scrunched up his face in disbelief and then spinning on his heel to face Rick who turned around as well.

“F-First of all, Rick, they’re not _contacts_ \- trust me, I’ve been _c-c-close enough to get a good look_ ,” Morty snarled, stuttering more and more with the angrier he got, “a-and second of all, I really don’t know what - what you want me to say?” Rick was quiet, watching him. The dead air coaxed Morty to continue speaking. “You want me to tell you he’s - that he’s just a substitute?”

“Teacher?”

“Shut up,” Morty sneered, throwing his hands up in the air.

“You said he was a tutor!” Rick shouted defensively. “Is that really such a leap?!” Morty groaned, throwing his head back and running a hand through his hair.

“For the smartest man in the universe, y-you’re kind of an idiot…” Rick was quiet for several seconds and Morty was starting to wonder if he’d gone too far. Rick licked at his teeth, nodding his head. Morty’s eyes widened as he watched Rick stalk towards him. He tried to stand his ground, but when Rick pulled out his portal gun, Morty took a step back and shook his head. “No, Rick! I’m not going anywhere with you! I have a test today,” Morty shook his head fervently. 

“C’mon, Morty, I have a surprise for you…” Rick twisted the dial on the portal gun and pointed it towards the wall, pulling the trigger. He grabbed Morty’s hand and the boy ripped his hand from Rick’s.

“You never listen to me, R-Rick! I’m not going!” Rick’s shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

“C’mon, Morty,” was he pleading? “Will you just give me this?”

“No, I won’t, R-Rick,” Morty stood firm in his decision.

“Alright, c’mon,” Rick said, grabbing Morty’s hand and trying to pull him, “you’ll thank me when we get there,” Morty struggled. “Just trust me! Jesus!”

“No, R-Rick! I don’t - can’t trust you,” Morty pulled on his hand and they started wrestling.

“Jesus Christ, Morty, stop squirming,” Morty placed his foot on Rick’s thigh, trying to use it as leverage to pull his wrist from Rick’s grip.

“L-Let me go, Rick!” Rick refused, trying to push Morty’s foot off of his thigh with the hand holding the portal gun. Morty jerked his foot, accidentally knocking the portal gun out of Rick’s hand. Rick reached for it, grabbing it by the dial and unintentionally twisting it in an attempt to maintain his hold. It slipped from his hand, crashing to the floor and opened another portal beside the one he had just opened.

“Fuck, Morty!” Rick exclaimed, trying to reach down for the portal gun, but Morty was still struggling against his hold, thrashing and smashing his foot on top of Rick’s. “Ow, you fuckin’ little shit!” Rick exclaimed, retracting the hand that was stretching for the portal gun and cradling his foot with it. Morty dove for the portal gun, grabbing and twisting the dial. “Morty, don’t! You don’t even know how to use it!”

“Yes, I-I-I do, Rick!” Morty insisted, pulling the trigger. “I have to g-get - I need to go to school and you already made me late enough!” Morty started to step through, shrieking as he came face to face with a blade from the blender dimension. Suddenly, he was being pulled back by his shirt.

“Blender dimension?” Rick asked and Morty nodded. “Idiot. Give it it here,” Rick held out his hand, but Morty shook his head defiantly, determined to prove he could do it on his own without Rick.

“No, I just have to make a small adjustment,” he murmured, Morty turned at the knob thoughtfully. Rick shook his head in shock, processing Morty’s reasonings.

“A small adjustment?! For the school? Morty, that’s a big adjustment you gotta make! Give that shit here, god damn it!” Rick pulled the gun from hands and held it above his head.

“Gah! Rick! Why do you always have to be in control?!” Morty shouted, reaching for the portal gun.

“Are you serious?!” Rick asked incredulously, sure he was mishearing him. “You almost just killed yourself!” He asserted as evidence. “I-If you ask me, it sounds pretty damn reasonable that I be in control!” Morty snarled in defiance and jumped on Rick’s torso, Rick stumbling back in shock and at the fact that he was suddenly supporting both of their weights. 

In Rick’s moment of shock, his arm lowered and Morty snatched the portal gun from him. Rick gasped and grabbed at it, both of them tugging without question. Rick pulled it free from Morty’s hand and it caught him off guard. The gun was tossed up in the air and as it fell towards the ground Morty snatched it, his finger accidentally wrapping around the trigger and squeezing it as he closed his hand. A portal opened below they’re feet and they both fell through.

They crashed in a boxy room with no windows and only one door. Morty groaned and sat up, pressing a hand to his lower back. Rick was laying on his back completely still and staring up at the ceiling.

“R-Rick?” Rick was silent and then exploded.

“AHHHHHH!” Rick yelled at the top of his lungs in utter, staggering frustration. “Fucking shit, Morty! I hope you're happy!” He sneered, sitting up and gesturing to the enclosure they were trapped in.

“I am, Rick!” Morty shouted back, refusing to give Rick the satisfaction of being right.

“Do you even know where we are?!”

“No…” Morty replied, looking around.

“Yeah, me neither, asshole! You really - really fuckin’ did it this time!” Rick stood up and his eyes laid on the portal gun that had shattered against the floor. Rick, feeling overwhelmed by his emotions, stonewalled, his face falling flat. 

“Relax, Rick! Geez, we can just use the portal gun to go back,” Morty rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Morty nodded, raising his eyebrows as if it were the obvious answer. “Morty…”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong with this picture?” Rick’s arms dangled at his side and he was facing the shattered portal gun. Morty could only see the side angle of Rick’s body and the portal gun. There was a small pause.

“The portal gun is broken…”

“YES, MORTY! THE PORTAL GUN IS BROKEN!” Rick shouted over him. “Now, we’re trapped in here!” Rick’s fists were balled at his side.

“No, we’re not...we can just use the door and find a ship or something to go back home…” Morty suggested, pointing at the door. Rick sucked in his lips and turned to face Morty.

“Wow, what a fantastic idea, M-Morty! C-Can barely believe I didn’t think of that myself! I see the error in my ways. You truly are the genius in this relationship,” Rick bit out sarcastically.

“Well, I’m glad you finally see it m-my way, Rick!” Morty smiled, completely gullible. 

“Mhm,” Rick hummed. “After you…” he motioned for Morty to go through the door first. He looked at Rick skeptically, but went over to the door anyway. He didn’t notice that Rick didn’t move at all, he simply turned to face him and the door to watch Morty. Morty walked up to the door, extending his arms to push it open. He ran into the door, stumbling back and looking at the door confusedly. He rubbed his hand against the door where he would normally grab a hold of a door knob and he spun around to look at Rick, a look of distress on his face. Rick returned his gaze, his eyes hard, his jaw tensed, and his features flattened.

“There’s no door knob…”

“THERE’S NO DOOR KNOB!” Rick shouted over him again in confirmation.

“We’re trapped!” Morty shouted, terrified.

“Oh, well there he is, ladies and gentlemen! Morty has _finally_ a-arrived to the party, guys!” Rick sneered facetiously, waving his arms around. 

“Y-You don’t have to be so mean, Rick...geez,” Morty muttered and averted his gaze in embarrassment.

“Are you kidding me, Morty? Me? You’re gonna blame me?”

“I’m not blaming you, Rick…”

“I sure hope not because - because this is all your fault! I was just trying to show something that I did - something I made for you and...and you shit all over it with your stupid teenage hormones!” Rick dragged his hands down his face and turned his side to him again.

“You m-made something for me, Rick?” He asked, his eyes softening. 

“Yeah…” he whispered.

“Why?” Morty asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

“I already told you, Morty...because I love you…” Morty’s eyes widened as a life-altering realization washed over him.

“You r-r-really meant that?” Morty watched him closely, trying to check for deceit.

“Well, I said it, didn’t I?” Rick replied with a snort.

“That’s not good enough, Rick.”

Rick swallowed his pride, “Yes, Morty, I was serious. I’m _in_ love with you and despite my better judgement, I...I...I’d like to be...ya know...exclusive or something…” Rick looked to him out of the corner of his eyes and Morty was just staring at the ground.

Morty stepped back until his back connected with the wall. He slid down it, deep in thought, and he pulled his knees to the chest. He ran his fingers across his shoe laces and rested his chin on his knees. Rick sighed and sat down in front of the portal gun, one knee drawn up and one leg bent and resting against the ground, his legs confidently falling open. He looked to Morty through the corner of his eyes again, trying to be discreet.

He looked so deep in thought. He looked like he was unsure, at a loss, and hesitant. Rick sighed. He wouldn’t push it, wouldn’t insist that Morty return his love, but he certainly hoped he would.

“What did you build me?” Morty asked quietly, lifting his head to look at Rick. 

“It’s better if I just - if I just show you…” Rick explained, pulling a screwdriver from his pocket and putting the handle of the portal gun back together. He frowned as he looked down to the device. He was missing parts, he was sure of it. He hoped that he could find a way around the missing parts. 

“Y-Y-You should just tell me, Rick,” Rick looked to him, reading him carefully. He shook his head no and went back to tinkering with the device. “Why not?”

“Well...because I want to show you…”

“B-But you can just tell me though, right R-Rick?” Rick sighed.

“Yeah, but it’ll ruin it...l-l-let me just fix the portal gun…” Morty huffed in response, looking back down. After several minutes of silence, Rick broke the tension.

“Okay, I fixed it! You’re lucky I’m a geni - I’m a genius, _Morty_ , because we could have been stuck here forever!” He laughed. “A-Alright, c’mon, kid,” he stood up and opened a portal. Morty still sat silently against the wall. “Will you please just follow me?” Rick groaned. _Please_? Morty stood to his feet and made his way to the portal. Rick put out his hand for Morty to hold and he ignored it, walking past him and through the portal. Ouch.

Rick waited a moment and stepped through to the other side, smiling as he saw Morty’s expression. It was a look of complete surprise and when realized Rick had stepped through, he turned to look at him with his eyes wide.

“W-W-What is - is this, R-Rick?” He stuttered, making Rick chuckle lightly. He turned Morty to face him by the shoulder and cupped his chin in his hand and tilted his face up. Inches away from a kiss, Rick replied.

“This is...This is how much I love you, Morty…” he pressed their lips together and for a second, Morty hesitated, but then leaned deeply into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rick’s shoulders and pulling himself up a little to deepen the kiss. Rick wrapped an arm around his waist and tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, trying to get as much of him as he could as close as he could.

“I love it so much…” Morty pulled away, breathless and overlooking the venue. “But what exactly is it, Rick?” Rick chuckled. He’d created a whole world for them, best to keep it simple though.

“It’s our first date, Morty,” his eyes softened as Morty looked up to him, touching his lips as if he could still feel Rick’s lips on his. There was a long pause as Morty looked at the table that was set up on the hillside balcony of an exquisite restaurant, much more expensive than he’d ever been to. A white cloth adorned the lone table that was set in the middle of the balcony, candles illuminating the edges of the balcony and three smaller candles in jars set on top of the table. A robotic butler stood at the table with one arm behind his back and the other held parallel to his stomach, a white cloth draped over his forearm.

“Let’s start over...what’d ya say, Morty?” Rick said, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he looked down to Morty. Morty returned his gaze and a huge smile pulled at his lips.

Morty lifted himself up onto his tippy toes to embrace Rick again, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to capture his lips. He opened his mouth, letting Rick’s tongue press for territory and savoring his taste. He’d been craving his taste, touch, and scent for so long and now that he was wrapped up in Rick’s arms, his head spun comfortably in sensory overload. Morty pulled back, locking eyes with Rick and in a soft voice, whispered up to him, “I’d say what took you so long?” 

“Well, Morty,” Rick smirked, “I may be the smartest man in the universe, but I’m kind of an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about Morty's attitude here? Hahaha. I'm sad it's ending! But still ~ Happy endings for the boys ~ <3


End file.
